Mothers, Sisters, Daughters
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Catherine has a daughter, Sara has a sister, one person connects two women in a way they never thought possible leading to unexpected results.
1. Prologue

I've been away for a bit but now I'm back with a new story revolving round everyones favourite crime drama CSI.

As ever the characters of CSI don't belong to me and never will.

So read and enjoy

- - -

Mothers, Sisters, Daughters

Years go quicker than you think. Charlie Flynn certainly thought so as she looked at the photographs all over the walls, one of her when she was 16 and in the school play, high school graduation, something nobody thought they'd ever see. Then the military uniform, proud and tall, aged 17 she enlisted in the Air Force and went off to make it. Time certainly had flown past.

"Charlie where is your birth certificate?" Sara demanded storming into the apartment in a hurry.

"In the cupboard with yours why?" Charlie asked taking a sip of her beer; it hurt to move her mouth still so she rested the cool bottle against her jaw. Sara rummaged through the cupboard until she found what she was looking for.

"Charlotte Catherine Flynn, Father unknown, Mother Catherine Flynn." Sara read out and Charlie's brow creased in confusion, "oh my god." Sara said softly before sitting on one of the kitchen stools holding the piece of paper in her hands.

"What's going on sis?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen and standing beside Sara.

"I know who your mother is and where she is." Sara replied as Charlie's jaw dropped open.


	2. Chapter 1

Mothers, Sisters, Daughters

Chapter 1

Treat people as you expect them to treat you. She'd been taught that at an early age and she didn't really like it. People treat her like a piece of crap so she returned the favour and got into a lot of trouble, it wasn't fair but then she'd also already been taught that lesson by the age of 7. She'd never known the love of a family, the security of her own home, she knew that foster parents only liked the cheques not you. She knew not to get to close to anyone because in 3 months time she would be moving on to another home, that was how it worked.

- - -

When things got tough Charlie got the boot, group homes, foster homes and on numerous occasions she slept on the streets. The first time on the streets was the worst, she was 11 and it was winter in San Francisco, she was cold, hungry and scared. She'd been told that she wasn't wanted by anyone and it upset her, she packed her bags and left the group home, she spent three scared lonely nights on the streets before anyone came looking for her. A police officer spotted her sitting in the park by the pond wrapped in an old coat; he knelt down beside her and held out his hand.

"You must be Charlie I'm Charles." He said, he was only a rookie, 20 at the most but he was friendly she shook it and he sat down beside her. "So do you like the park?" He asked watching her follow a duck swimming across the pond.

"It's nice." She replied not really paying attention.

"You hungry?" He asked pulling a cheese sandwich out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said unwrapping it and taking a bite out of it, she was famished and it was the best sandwich she'd ever tasted in her young life.

- - -

He waited for her to finish the sandwich before speaking again.

"So you like living in the park?" He asked watching the same duck as Charlie.

"It's nice, lots of pets." She replied her lips curling into a slight smile, "I like ducks, good company." He smiled too.

"Heating's not very good though I'd imagine?" He said. "So how about we go and get you warmed up?" He suggested starting to stand up but Charlie didn't make a move.

"I like it here, nobody pretending to like me." She replied a tear falling down her cheek, he sat back down and wrapped an arm around her, she curled up into him and cried her heart out, he made her feel safe and secure for the first time in her life. Without her realising he picked her up and carried her and her bag to the squad car and got in the back with her.

- - -

"How is she?" the Sergeant sat in the front asked looking at the exhausted little girl and the young police officer who'd just proved himself to be a fine young man, not many young male officers would have been able to have gotten her to open up to him. They were just glad to have the girl in their car safe as in the last few days a young girl had been kidnapped and murdered, first thoughts were that it was Charlie but it was another poor young girl who's two parents were devastated at loosing their youngest daughter.

"Exhausted bless her." Charles replied as the Sergeant started the engine.

- - -

She was checked out the hospital as expected she was hungry and shaken by the experience; in the hospital she took hold of Charles' hand and simply wouldn't let it go. He came with her to the home and sat beside her as she spoke with the social worker, then he spent an hour with her as she put her things back in her space in the shared bedroom.

"Nice place, I like it almost as much as the park." Charles smiled sitting down on the bed next to her as she played with a teddy bear that looked like it had seen better days.

"I like the park better." She replied stroking the teddy's head.

"So I'm thinking we ought to go to the park again sometime, feed the ducks instead of watching them?" He asked deciding to take the step, he could see she needed someone to the there for her and he wanted to be that person.

"Really?" She asked turning to face him.

"Me and you next week, I'll speak to your social worker and let you know the day and time." He replied feeling warm at the happiness that spread across her face; he was hooked and didn't want to escape. He wanted to make the world better for her.

- - -


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who left reviews they are appreciated. Here's chapter 2.

- - -

Chapter 2

She was back in the home for three weeks before she went to another foster home but this time Charles was there to help her settle in, he was good on his word and took her to the park. He was there with her three months later when she got moved to another home too. That was Charles; he was always there for her. The next four years went by rapidly, Charlie getting in and out of trouble, Charles bailing her out, the worst time was when she got thrown out of her foster home for taking drugs and getting drunk, she was 15 and close to getting suspended from school. It was raining and cold, she was drunk and unsure of where she was going, she ended up passing out in the park.

- - -

Charles was at a scene with a rookie CSI when there was a call over the radio for him, she was about his age but she was a hundred times smarter than him. He got the message that Charlie had been kicked out of her home.

"Bloody hell, any idea where she is?" He asked over the radio to the CSI's confusion.

"No Charlie, apparently she was drunk when she got home, her social workers been called, we've got some people looking for her as we speak."

"Well get someone over here for me now, I need to find her." Charles said over the radio.

"Will do." Charles walked over to where the CSI was working, it was her first night on the job, he'd met her before when she was in the coroner's office but he'd never really spoken to her.

"Err Miss Sidle?" He asked approaching her being careful not to disturb anything.

"Yes Officer Grant?" Sara asked, she was impressed by the mans impeccable manners that he'd always shown.

"Nothing against you Miss Sidle but another officer is coming to relieve me, there's been a sort of incident and I need to go." He replied anxiously knowing the first place he was going to look, it wasn't too far away from the scene but he wasn't going to let the CSI's be left without an officer.

"Anything I can help with?" Sara asked genuinely, she caught the worried look on his face.

"Not unless you can decipher a teenage girl." He replied with a slight smile that Sara returned.

"I heard that she'd gone missing over the radio, I wasn't eavesdropping." Sara said, she couldn't help but overhear. "Look I'm done here I could help you look."

"Thanks but I'm best off on my own, besides I know where I'm likely to find her; Charlie's a creature of habit." Charles replied as another squad car pulled up.

- - -

Sara followed him out to the car as watched as he got him.

"Good look." She said as he started the engine and drove off. He got to the park pulled out his torch and began to look for her, after about ten minutes he came across her on a bench, she was out cold and she had no shoes on, her feet were cut to shreds. She was so out of it that she didn't notice him pick her up and carry her to the car like he'd done four years earlier. He drove her straight to the hospital to get checked out.

- - -

Sara was there speaking to the victim of the case she was working on when he walked in with the teen in his arms. She shot him a concerned look which he responded to with a slight smile. Sara was still there when he'd taken Charlie into see a doctor.

"How is she?" Sara asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Totally out of it. I don't know what I'm going to do with her." He put his head in his hands.

"Be there for her, that's all you can do." Sara replied placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, when the doctor came out both of them stood up.

"You with Charlotte Flynn?" He asked and they both nodded. "We've pumped her stomach and sorted out her feet; you can go in and see her now." He left and Charles stood up.

"I better go give her a piece of my mind whilst she can't get up and smack me, thanks for staying with me." He said.

- - -


	4. Chapter 3

I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews so far, i'm a few chapters ahead now and am beginning to get a little blocked creatively but I will try my best to update in a few days. And I'm looking forward to the new season starting in the UK on tuesday for inspiration.

Regards, Emma.

Chapter 3

Charles walked into the room where Charlie was and sat down beside her bed, he took her small hand in his big one and gave it a gentle squeeze; she spotted her eyelids flutter and knew she would be able to hear him.

"I don't know why you do this to yourself squirt, you're a smart girl with a great future ahead of you, now is not the time to be getting into trouble like this." He stated, "You know you'll be going back to the group home after this, behavioural therapy and all that other crap you hate. You're on your last chance when you get out of here, if you keep getting into trouble you'll end up with nothing and I don't want that, you shouldn't want that. And I'm sorry but I can't stand back and watch you ruin your life; I love you too much to see it happen. You need to make a change Charlie, do it now before it's too late." He finished and waited for her to open her eyes and look at him, when she did he could see that they were full of tears.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed and it broke his heart, he hated to see her crying.

"Don't be, just don't do it again, you need to change Charlie." He said gently starting to stroke her hair.

"I will, I promise I will, I won't let you down again." She promised.

"It's not me you're letting down squirt, it's you. I love you and plan on sticking round for a long time, I just want you to be who you're destined to be, go out and prove to everyone how fantastic you are. How fantastic I know you are."

- - -

"Mr Grant you do realise how much responsibility you will be taking on here, with your job it's not going to be an easy task." The social worker explained the next afternoon.

"I know that but this is something I want to do, something I have to do." Charles explained, "All her life she's been rejected and passed around from pillar to post, she needs some stability, a home, Michelle and I can give it to her." He added referring to his fiancée a social worker.

"I'll see what we can do." The woman replied and Charles nodded, he'd gotten home from the hospital and spoken to Michelle, they decided that they wanted to give Charlie a home and love.

- - -

A month later Charlie was living with Charles and Michelle on a trial basis but her behaviour was all over the place, one shift Sara spotted Charles at the PD and went over to speak to him.

"Hi, I was wondering how Charlotte was doing? Someone told me who she was and your connection, I hope she's ok?" Sara asked taking him to one side.

"She's now living with me and my fiancée, I think she was missing stability in her life that she's never had, I'm just praying that this time she'll stay out of trouble. She's on her last chance everywhere." He replied and Sara nodded in understanding.

"Hey Charlie it's tough being a kid that age in care, I was myself and it's hard work not knowing where you're gonna be in a few weeks. But from what I gather you've been around a lot for her and I'm impressed, the fact that you're there means more to her than you'll ever know, especially since you've taken the chance and given her a home. And you know what if you'd like I'd be willing to talk to her, I've been in her shoes maybe I can help." Sara said and Charles was thrilled and shocked at the gesture. Charlie could use another friend, and someone who'd been in that situation would be a big help.

- - -

The first meeting between Sara and Charlie was explosive; Charlie snapped at Sara straight away and told her where to stick her offer of help to Michelle's amusement and Charles' horror.

"She's only trying to be nice." He said following Charlie into her bedroom.

"I don't need nice."

"You do need a friend though and that's all she's trying to be, she came here today out of the goodness of her heart and you threw it back in her face. Now I suggest you go downstairs and apologise to Sara before she leaves." He finished leaving Charlie with her thoughts.

- - -

Ten minutes later Charlie went downstairs and apologised to Sara.

"It's tough to be a teenager in your shoe's I just want to be a friend, and if I'm honest I could do with one myself." Sara replied and that was it, after the pair had spent an hour together talking they became fast friends, now Charlie had a family, a brother in Charles, a sister-in-law with Michelle and eventually a sister with Sara.

- - -

"You know baby sister you keep doing this well in school and you'll have no trouble getting into college." Sara said to Charlie one weekend, Sara was reading Charlie's latest school report as she took an active interest in the young brunettes education.

"With my academic record no school is gonna touch me so there's no point in trying." Charlie replied not looking at Sara instead concentrating on the road as she was having a driving lesson from the older brunette.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sara asked, this was a conversation she'd had with Charles and Michelle a few days earlier and they'd decided to let Sara talk to Charlie about it. "Pull over here and we can get a drink." Sara said before letting Charlie answer.

- - -

They were sat in the coffee shop before Charlie gave her answer, Sara could tell she was deep in thought about it, she remembered being in the same position no longer in foster care with the big wide world out in front of her, Sara only spent a few years in the system but Charlie had been in it since she'd been born, it was going to be an adjustment, no social workers, no do gooders.

"Enlisting in the Air Force." Came Charlie's reply to Sara's astonishment.

"What?" Sara asked not sure she'd heard correctly.

"I'm going in the Air Force, I've thought about it a lot recently and it's something I've always wanted to do, be an Air Medic, I've looked into it, my grades are good enough and I'm fit enough. I spoke to the guidance councillor about it and my history shouldn't really be a problem since I've straightened myself out." She had thought about it, it was an unexpected answer to the question but Sara understood the motive that hadn't been spoken, the Air Force would give her stability, a place to live, an education and the chance of a lifetime.

"You know what you'll be great in the air force." Sara smiled meaning every word and the smile that appeared on Charlie's face was priceless.

- - -


	5. Chapter 4

Mothers, Sisters, Daughters

A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, i hope you're enjoying it. Sorry if any factual bits are wrong, i'm British so don't know a lot about the US Military and the like. A bit longer than I anticipated between updates and sorry it's only a short one. Struggling to find time to sleep let alone write at the moment. anyway here's chapter 4 and the next installment should be coming soon.

Ta'ra

Emma

- - -

Chapter 4

"Go Charlie!" Charles shouted on Charlie's high school graduation where he Sara and Michelle sat taking photos and smiling proudly. She'd done it; she'd pulled her socks up and managed to graduate in the top 10 of her class despite many teachers having written her off years earlier.

"You look so smart." Sara gushed snapping a photograph of Charlie in her cap and gown.

"I look like a right twat." Charlie sulked as Michelle took another photograph; she was now pregnant and married to Charles.

"You'll look at these photos in years to come and think otherwise." Charles said beaming; he was the most proud of her out of all 3 adults and was already looking forward to seeing his own baby graduate high school.

"So grown up, next thing you know you'll be passing out after basic training." Michelle cooed straightening Charlie's mortarboard. Charlie had enlisted in the Air Force and was due to start basic training the next week.

"I'm proud of you, we all are." Charles said pulling the young woman into a hug, he was followed by Sara and Michelle; they were all one big unconventional happy and proud family.

- - -

Sara and Charles had never been more proud of Charlie than on the day of her passing out parade, Charles couldn't go because as he'd headed out the door to go Michelle's waters had broken but Sara had taken a few days off work to attend and her smile remained set for the entire ceremony. Sara was especially proud and happy when she discovered that her sister had received the Basic Military Training Honour Graduate Ribbon, it was a proud day for both brunettes and it confirmed to Sara that Charlie really was going to be ok.

"You look amazing, I'm so proud of you." Sara gushed the moment she was able to speak to Charlie; she looked so grown up in her uniform, so proud and tall.

"I can't believe I graduated basic training, man it was tough, I thought it would go on forever." Charlie replied.

"It may be tough but it's not as tough as you, so where's your first post?" Sara asked wanting to know how far away from everyone Charlie was going to be.

"Colorado, start my specialist training in a few weeks but for the next two I'm all yours, how's life at the lab?" Charlie was going back to Frisco with Sara before she was due at her post. She wanted to see her new niece or nephew before she had to move further away.

"Same as ever, everyone sends their love. Charles and Michelle are sorry they can't make it but I've got plenty of photos for them. They're all proud of you both at the lab and the PD, these last few years you've been an inspiration to everyone, you turned things round squirt." Sara ruffled Charlie's hair as she knew it would irritate her.

"Yeah well I had a good big sister and a fab big brother to help me. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done." Charlie's voice took on an unusually serious tone.

"You already have Charlie Flynn, watching you do well, and me being able to see you here today was and is the best repayment in the world." Sara smiled giving Charlie a hug.

- - -

Charlie went off into the Air Force and every week without fail Sara or Charlie received a letter or a childlike picture from their sister letting her know where she was and what she was doing and it pleased the elder brunette to know that she was ok. Then came a call out of the blue for Sara. It was from her old friend and mentor Gil Grissom asking her to come to Vegas and investigate someone. She took a look around at her life in San Francisco, she had her work which their would be in Las Vegas, her best friend and baby sister was travelling the world with the Air Force, Charles and Michelle now had a bouncing baby boy with another one on the way, and on leave Charlie wouldn't be bothered where she was going as long as Sara was there. Now was the time for Sara to do something, a fresh start, Charlie had done it against the odds so she should too, after speaking to Charlie about it that afternoon she made up her mind. She called Grissom back and said she'd go, the first real decision she'd made for herself (after speaking to someone else about it) in years and she knew it would be worth it.

- - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie outdid herself as a medic in the Air Force serving in the United States as well as overseas, she was involved with United Nations missions as well as being there in Afghanistan for a period of time, and she received a commendation for her actions following a plane crash in Iraq where she helped save the lives of 5 others. Throughout her enlistment she worked hard, saving her cash so that she could pay for medical school, she'd decided to remain in the Air Force reserves after her enlistment whilst she trained to be a doctor. After her enlistment ended she became a paramedic working her way towards medical school, and then at the age of 25 she found herself living with her sister in Las Vegas where she started medical school, it was a proud day to be able to walk into Sara's apartment and tell the tired CSI that she'd been accepted.

"Hey good shift?" Sara asked as a beaming Charlie walked into the apartment one morning in her paramedics uniform, Sara had only just gotten in from work and was preparing breakfast.

"Long, but that's not it, read this." Charlie said handing the envelope to Sara who read the enclosed letter before jumping up and down smiling.

"You did it! You did it! I knew you would!" Sara bounced up to Charlie giving her a hug. "So you're going to be Staff Sergeant Super Paramedic soon to be Doctor Charlie Flynn!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sounds like what it's going to be, a lot of hard work, but I know it will be worth it in the end." Charlie added going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"You've come a long way from that teenage girl I met ten years ago, and in another ten years you'll have gone even further, and you know what you Miss Flynn will still be doing great." Sara smiled brightly, she never would have guessed that the drunk and high teenager that Charles Grant had gone to find that cold rainy night would have turned out to be such a fantastic young woman, she'd served her country, saved lives and was now on the path to a great career. If anyone had asked Sara what her biggest achievement was she'd say helping Charlie to be herself and being able to watch her grow and she knew Charles would say the exact same thing.

- - -

It was two months later when things started to really kick off, Charlie was working hard as a paramedic working mainly nights and then through the day she was either at university or the hospital working her way towards becoming a doctor, she was rarely at the apartment when the neighbours would be able to see her. Thinking about it that was probably why they called the police that night when she was trying to get in.

- - -

She'd had a terrible day at Uni, assignments were due and she wasn't too confident about them, the workload was hard, then she'd had a killer shift, more hoaxes than needed and more violence than she'd needed to see ever, all she wanted to do was go home, have a bath, have some dinner then go to sleep so she'd be fresh faced for the hospital the next morning. With her bag on her shoulder she searched her pockets for her key to let herself into Sara's apartment, she was staying there for the time being whilst she got herself settled, it wasn't bothering Sara as neither of them were home much with their work schedules. Realising she didn't have her key and she didn't want to disturb Sara at work she decided to break in, in retrospect it was a bad idea but she was tired and wasn't really thinking. She made more noise than she'd intended but none of the neighbours seemed to have heard so she went in and set her bag down on the kitchen counter like she normally did, she spotted her keys there too.

- - -

She was about to start running the bath when the apartment door was kicked open and two cops came storming in with their guns out.

"Las Vegas PD put you hands up!" A stout man shouted, she did as she was told and a blonde woman cuffed her.

"Look this is a mistake, I live here." Charlie replied but the cops were having none of it.

"This apartment belongs to Sara Sidle, and trust me I know you're not her." Blondie hissed grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her to the door, Charlie wasn't expecting it and fell over cracking the side of her face on the kitchen counter, the male detective pulled her up and they took her outside where a blonde CSI stood waiting.

"I've called Sara; I'll process the scene whilst you take this thief back to the PD." She said glaring at Charlie.

- - -


	7. Chapter 6

Two updates on one visit, writers block ceased then returned. Here's chapter 6

- - -

Chapter 6

Observing Sara's apartment Catherine realised that it looked more homely than she'd imagined it to be, but it still looked relatively unlived in. She noted the bag on the kitchen counter, looking inside she found books, DVD's, a laptop and an expensive MP3 player, all small items that were easy to sell on. She spotted blood on the side of the counter and took a swab hoping she could link the short brunette to a string of burglaries that had been occurring in the local area. She had almost done when Sara showed up.

"Where is she?" Sara asked walking in straight away and noticing the blood and her thoughts immediately turned to the person who's blood it was.

"Lock up, Brass and Sofia are with her now, looks like we caught her in the act, there's a load of stuff in the bag." Catherine replied. "She didn't damage the door getting in, Brass did that." Catherine added.

"Catherine she lives here, that's her bag with her books and DVD's, the laptop and MP3 player are mine but I loaned them to her." Sara said hands on hips, she was angry at her neighbours for calling the police; she was angry at Catherine for being in her apartment and worried about Charlie.

"You neighbours say they've never seen her before, go down to the PD and see if you can identify her, I'll put the results priority and we'll nail her." Catherine replied but Sara was gone, she'd stormed out as fast as she'd stormed in. It was then that Catherine noted that there were numerous photographs of the young woman adorning Sara's walls, and there was something familiar about the woman's smile, and something even more familiar about the twinkle in her eyes.

- - -

In the interrogation room Charlie wasn't talking, and it wasn't just because her jaw was killing her and her head was bleeding, they hadn't even mentioned getting a doctor, she'd felt the wound with her hands and knew she wouldn't need stitches but that wasn't the point.

"Charlotte Flynn you know why you're here." Sofia said, they'd gotten Charlie's name from her university ID that she'd had in her pockets when she'd been arrested.

"What were you doing in Miss Sidle's apartment?" Jim Brass asked, he hated the fact that she'd been in the apartment of the woman he considered to be a daughter, the last thing Sara needed was someone breaking into her place. Charlie was fed up, she was tired and in pain, co-operation wasn't exactly on her mind.

"I told you I live there." It hurt to speak.

"Wrong answer." Sofia snarled, "Why don't you go to your cell to think whilst we wait for Miss Sidle to arrive."

- - -

As Sara arrived at the police station Catherine arrived at the lab and had Wendy rush the blood results, Greg came to her.

"Is Sara alright?" He asked concerned.

"Said the thief lived there, that'll be tough a friend stealing from her. She was headed to the PD I think." Catherine replied.

- - -

Sara charged through the halls like a woman on a mission, she spotted Sofia and headed for her.

"Where the hell is she?" Sara demanded.

"What no thank you for stopping someone stealing your things?" Sofia asked sarcastically.

"Just tell me where my sister is." Sara said angrily and Sofia was shocked.

"Sister?" She asked sunned and Sara nodded heading away from her towards the cells spotting Charlie and her injuries she turned on Sofia.

"So not only do you arrest people without question you assault them and fail to get them medical attention. Let her out now!" Sara shouted before turning to Charlie her face full of concern. "You ok squirt?" She asked softly.

"What do you think?" Charlie snapped but Sara didn't mind, she'd probably do the same if the situation was reversed.

- - -

Brass arrived as Charlie was let out of the cell and Sara had a look at her jaw and forehead Charlie winced as Sara put pressure on her jaw.

"She really live with you?" He asked and Sara shot him a look that answered him strongly.

"If you checked her records you'd know that Charlie lives with me, but no you rushed in. I've half a mind to file a formal complaint about her treatment and injuries; you'll find her prints and DNA all over the place, along with all her personal belongings and a few photographs." Sara snapped wrapping an arm around Charlie.

"We still need to clarify things, let's go to my office." He suggested, Charlie and Sara shared a look before following him.

- - -


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the two women and Jim sat down in the Captains office Sofia entered with an ice pack which she gave to Charlie who took it and placed it on her jaw.

"Ok, so Miss Flynn why did you break into the apartment?" Jim asked placing his hands together.

"I got home from work and realised I didn't have my key, not wanting to disturb Sara at work I broke in, I've done it a hundred times." Charlie replied and Sara nodded in agreement as the younger woman was always leaving her keys.

"And the things in the bag?" Sofia asked.

"I let Charlie use my laptop and MP3 player, she's a med student so needs one, I never use them." Sara answered still fuming, "If you'd have called me straight away this could have been sorted, Charlie is my sister she lives with me, she borrows my things and I borrow hers, in my bag I have her credit card you going to arrest me for stealing that?" Sara asked and Charlie turned to face her.

"Why do you have my credit card?"

"Picked it up by mistake, it was on the counter, not that I could buy anything with your non-existent credit limit anyway. We'll talk about it after I've gotten you checked out, now if there's nothing else we're leaving." Sara finished standing up and leaving the room followed by Charlie.

- - -

Sara examined Charlie's head more closely in the car.

"Sar trust me I'm alright." Charlie winced as Sara pressed the cut on her head.

"I've half a mind to go in and do the same to Sofia, you're life is never simple is it?" Sara asked smiling slightly.

"And you're colleagues aren't exactly a friendly bunch." Charlie frowned looking at the swelling on her jaw in the windscreen mirror.

"True, tell you what this week I'll introduce you to all of them properly so you don't get jumped trying to get in anymore."

"I'd appreciate that; I wouldn't want to damage my perfect appearance with scars. Now can you take me home? I just want a beer and a rest." Charlie asked and Sara started the engine.

- - -

Sara made sure Charlie was settled into the apartment before heading back to the lab, as she was driving Catherine got a page to the DNA lab concerning the blood; she'd just been told by Brass that the girl did indeed live with Sara and was her sister.

"Hey Wendy you paged?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah got the blood results back, they were interesting, I got a match to Charlotte Flynn a reservist in the Air Force and I got a partial match to a member of the crime lab." Wendy replied and Catherine nodded.

"She's Sara's younger sister." Catherine answered and Wendy shook her head.

"The match was to you, Charlotte Flynn is definitely related to you, Sara's not a match." Wendy replied handing the results to Catherine who took them and walked out of the lab bumping straight into someone, Sara.

- - -

"Hi Cath, look I'm sorry you wasted you time at my place earlier, Charlie's always leaving her keys around and going out without them, and I wanted to apologise for being so harsh, I just worry about her." Sara said picking up the piece of paper Catherine had dropped and glanced at it, straight away she noticed the names and the match. "Oh my god." Sara exclaimed and Catherine looked stunned.

"I err, you um." Catherine started but couldn't seem to find any words.

"Flynn." Sara said things sinking in, Sara was shocked she hadn't figured it out before now, but then again she'd never had to think about it before, Charlie had never brought the subject up, her mother wasn't a topic they'd ever really spoken about, Charles never spoke about it either.

"She's not you real sister?" Catherine said her expression hard to read, Sara's was shocked.

"No, I only met her 10 years ago; we just call one another sister, but you…" Sara let the words hang and Catherine turned away heading out of the lab. Sara chased after her but Catherine had already left the car park by the time Sara had gotten there, Sara then got into her own car and drove home with a mission.

- - -

Years go quicker than you think. Charlie certainly thought so as she looked at the photographs all over the walls, one of her when she was 16 and in the school play, high school graduation, something nobody thought they'd ever see. Pictures of Charlie, Sara, Charles and Michelle at various birthdays and events. Then the military uniform, proud and tall even though she was barley 5ft 2. Time certainly had flown past.

"Charlie where is your birth certificate?" Sara demanded storming into the apartment in a hurry.

"In the cupboard with yours why?" Charlie asked taking a sip of her beer; it hurt to move her mouth still so she rested the cool bottle against her jaw. Sara rummaged through the cupboard until she found what she was looking for.

"Charlotte Catherine Flynn, Father unknown, Mother Catherine Flynn." Sara read out and Charlie's brow creased in confusion, "oh my god." Sara said softly before sitting on one of the kitchen stools holding the piece of paper in her hands.

"What's going on sis?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen and standing beside Sara.

"I know who your mother is and where she is." Sara replied as Charlie's jaw dropped open.

- - -


	9. Chapter 8

Longer than I had hoped between updates, i'm pushing for another in a few days before I go on holiday. I knew the cliffhanger was cruel but it was just how the story progressed. Anyway here is chapter 8. Over a week late but here at last.

Regards.

Emma

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

"Wh, wh, wha, err, you, I?" Charlie stammered taking the seat next to the brunette CSI, stress and nerves set the younger woman off on a stammering session.

"You've even met her, Catherine Willows." Sara replied turning to face the young brunette whose eyes were wide with shock but they didn't recognise the name. "The CSI who processed the apartment." Sara finished watching Charlie place her head on the worktop.

"I do, I don't believe it, you've been living here for years and she's been right under your nose? My nose even, I mean it's not like I've never visited you here." Charlie asked sitting up and sliding off her chair going into the lounge area to pour herself a large scotch. She wasn't really a drinker but given the circumstances it was justified, she raised the bottle towards Sara who shook her head, she needed a clear head to try and process the information.

"You never looked for her?" Sara asked as Charlie took a seat on the couch.

"I was always scared about what I'd do if I found her." Charlie mused, she'd thought about looking for her mother but she wanted to do it for the wrong reasons, she wanted to have a go at her for giving her up into a life of uncertainty, a life without love. "I was mad, I am mad at her for leaving me. Then I didn't want to get rejected again, I've had enough of that to last a lifetime." Sara knew where she was coming from and she went to join her on the sofa. "From what you've told me about this Catherine Willows she can be a real bitch." Charlie sighed taking a sip of scotch.

"She's a good mother though." Sara replied genuinely as she'd seen her with Lindsey enough times.

"Good enough to give one away and keep another." The younger woman sighed again finishing the glass before pouring herself another one. "Makes me feel real special."

"You are real special Squirt, don't you ever forget that. She's in her mid 40's now; she was only 18 when she had you, that's young Charl."

"When I was 18 I was serving my country! I slept on the streets when I was 11," Charlie snapped not meaning to but she couldn't help it. "I was forced to grow up and take care of myself because no-one else would." She was starting to get mad so she stood up, Sara was about to reply when her phone rang.

- - -

"Sidle!" Sara snapped angry at being interrupted. "No Grissom I can't come back, something's come up." "Ask Brass." "No I don't know where Catherine is and right now I don't care! Believe me." "For once I'm following advice and taking time off, deal with it!" Sara snapped turning her phone off and lifting the house phone off of its receiver.

- - -

"What now?" Charlie asked looking like a child with the sad look in her eyes that made Sara want to find Catherine and give her a piece of her mind. Sara sat back down and put her arm over Charlie's shoulder.

"We stick together; I'm not going to tell you what to do because I honestly don't know what to do." Sara admitted wishing she could put herself in Charlie's shoes so she could help but she simply didn't know how too.

"What would Charles do?" Charlie asked out loud, Sara didn't know what the police officer would do; he'd probably just be there for her.

"Be with you every step of the way like I'm going to be." Sara replied.


	10. Chapter 9

Once again thanks for the reviews. I'm off on holiday now so it'll be at least a week and a half until the next update but I am hoping to get chapters 10 and 11 up pretty much as soon as I get back.

- - -

Chapter 9

Catherine got into her car and drove away from the lab as fast as she could, Wendy knew she was related to Sara's 'sister', Sara knew how she was related, she needed to talk to someone about it, about everything she was feeling, all the things she'd kept hidden for so long were coming to the surface. Then she thought about the girl, how she'd looked when Sofia had led her out of the apartment, her head was bleeding, Catherine hoped she was alright and wanted to give Sofia a piece of her mind now she knew who the girl was. She was beautiful, a short brunette who looked like she'd seen a lot, not a trace of blonde like Lindsey, she wondered if the brunette dyed it.

- - -

She drove around for a while before arriving on the doorstep of the only person who knew her secret, her younger sister Nancy. She seemed surprised to see her elder sister looking so shaken.

"Cath what's up?" Nancy asked as Catherine walked by her into the kitchen finding the vodka and taking a swig from the bottle. "Bad case?" Nancy asked getting Catherine a glass.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Catherine replied filling a glass for herself and pouring a small measure for her sister.

"Try me." Nancy said sitting down across from Catherine at the kitchen table.

"One word, Charlotte." Catherine said finishing her glass and filling it up again whilst Nancy picked her jaw up from the floor.

"As in Seattle, as in baby as in secret?" Nancy asked figuring things out, Catherine's nod confirmed it. "Wow, she's got to be 25 now." Nancy drained her glass and filled it up again. "How? When?" Nancy asked, they'd never really spoken about Charlotte over the years, they went to church and lit a candle every birthday and thought about her at Christmas but nobody ever knew.

"She was arrested for breaking into Sara Sidle's apartment." Catherine replied managing a smile to Nancy's confusion.

"A criminal, really turned out well." Nancy mused "Nice to have another crook in the family."

"She lives there, forgot her key, neighbour got confused called the cops, I went she was arrested and I processed the scene." Catherine paused to catch her breath, "She's known Sara for years; call each other sisters from what I gather." Catherine raised her eyebrows slightly miffed at the thought of her daughter being so close to a woman she barely was able to call a friend.

- - -

After what seemed like hours Nancy spoke.

"Do you think she knows?" She asked thinking out loud.

"Sara's probably told her, I doubt she'll take it very well, I gave her a right look when they led her out the apartment. She probably thinks I'm a right bitch." Cath replied.

"On many occasions I'd agree, and I seriously doubt you're at the top of her list for Christmas cards anyway what with the whole adoption thing," Nancy replied with a slight smile which wasn't returned, "You're going to have to tell people Cath, this isn't going to go away. Now you know where she is and who she is you can't ignore her."

"I'm scared Nance, I thought she'd be in her teens when she turned up on my doorstep. She's in her mid twenties for Christ sake!" Catherine suddenly felt her age.

"What difference does that make?" Nancy asked raising her hands in the air.

"She's more likely to tell me to fuck off now; she doesn't need a mother at 25." Catherine replied being realistic.

"You're pushing 45 and you still need your mother." Nancy remarked earning a smile from Catherine.

"Can I do this?" Catherine asked more to herself than her sister.

"You can and you will." Nancy replied. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

A thought then occurred to Catherine. "How am I going to tell Lindsey? She's going to hate me for denying her a sister, for calling her my baby when she isn't. I've kept this from her for so long." Catherine let out a sob.

"Tell her the truth, you can't do more than that, she'll be angry yeah but you had your reasons." Nancy replied, "Mum's going to be the problem." And Catherine's eyes grew wide with horror.

- - -


	11. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. Again, longer than I had hoped between updates but here is chapter 10.

- - -

Chapter 10

Sara and Charlie sat in silence for a few hours simply thinking, at about 2 am Charlie got up off the couch and went into the kitchen and started to make herself a cheese sandwich, it was her comforter, she made one for Sara and placed it on the coffee table as she sat down again.

"It'll give you nightmares." Sara said taking a bite out of hers.

"Not going to sleep anyway, too much going off in my head." Charlie said before looking at her watch, "Bugger, I'm at work at 6." She said rolling her eyes, she had half a mind to phone in sick but she needed the money and wasn't the type to phone in for no reason.

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked placing her sandwich down on the table and turning to face Charlie, her face showed everything she'd been through over the last few hours, as well as a huge bruise on her forehead and a swollen jaw.

"Go in for my shift, its split again, 6 to 12; I've got classes from 12:30 to 5 then 6-12, another long day." Charlie yawned out of tiredness and the thought of an 18 hour day but she knew that's not what Sara was referring to. "As for the other thing I need time to process it you know?" Charlie sighed, "What are you going to do when you next see her?" Sara had been thinking about that, she wasn't sure what she'd do, she knew what life Catherine had sent Charlie into the day she gave her up; she'd seen the young woman crying at night because of how alone she'd felt. But she did know that she'd never let Catherine Willows hurt her sister again.

- - -

Sara must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she heard Charlie rummaging around the apartment, she checked the time and it was just after 5. She stood up and found Charlie packing her things for work and Uni, she looked exhausted.

"Hey." Sara said resting herself on the door frame.

"You look awful."

"Better than you do, does it hurt?" Sara pointed to her jaw and Charlie nodded, "So I'm guessing I probably won't see you until tomorrow morning?" Charlie shrugged.

"Dunno, I don't know a lot at the moment either. Thanks for being there tonight." Charlie said shoving her hands in her pockets as Sara nodded her acceptance.

"You gonna be alright today?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch you in the morning." Charlie replied picking up her bag and heading out of the apartment, but before she left she turned round and gave Sara a hug to let her know things were ok, then she stopped by the kitchen counter remembering to pick her keys up as she left.

- - -

Catherine woke up at 6am, she'd told Gil there was a family emergency and wasn't going to be back, she walked into Lindsey's room and watched the young girl sleeping, so angelic and peaceful – if only she was the same when she was awake. Catherine wasn't sure how she was going to tell her the news, she'd discussed it with Nancy but it didn't help, it was a big thing but she couldn't keep it hidden anymore. Catherine had to face up to her actions, she went back into her bedroom and delved into the back of her closet pulling out an old shoebox, inside it there was a single picture and a hospital ID bracelet, her only connections to Charlotte, she picked them up and started to cry. Lindsey overheard and ventured into the bedroom to see what was going on.

- - -

"Mum you ok?" The teenager asked concerned, her mother looked terrible, Catherine looked at Lindsey and wiped her eyes as her gaze returned to the photograph of Charlotte.

"Is that me?" Lindsey asked and Catherine shook her head, Lindsey picked up the ID bracelet and examined it. "Charlotte Flynn. Date of birth 14 May 1981." At this Catherine started sobbing again. "Mum who is she?" Lindsey asked slightly panicked.

"My daughter, I had a baby before you were born." Catherine sobbed and Lindsey pt her arm around her mother, she was shocked, the last thing she expected. "Did she die?" Lindsey asked wondering why she'd never been told of her before, Catherine shook her head.

"She's very much alive," Catherine said through the tears, "she's actually living in Vegas, I found out last night." Catherine said looking at Lindsey who was processing the information.

"So I have a big sister?" Lindsey asked as it sunk in, "you have another daughter?" Catherine nodded, "Did Daddy know?" Lindsey asked.

"I only ever told your Aunt Nancy, Grandma doesn't have any idea, she will soon though, but I wanted to tell you first." Catherine said pulling Lindsey closer to her, "you will always be my baby girl, I loved you from the moment I knew I was carrying you, I never told you before because I didn't want you to hate me." Catherine added kissing Lindsey's hair.

"I know, you were not much older than me when you had her I guess?" Lindsey said her voice was slow and her words carefully chosen, Catherine nodded, she was glad Lindsey seemed to be taking it so well, "I bet you thought you were doing what was for the best, like when you had me and decided to be a CSI………I erm always wondered what it would be like to have an older sister." The teenager smiled.

"Don't get too hopeful Linds, I haven't spoken to her yet, I didn't find out she was here in the best way possible." Catherine replied and Lindsey gave her a questioning look so Catherine told her the entire story.

- - -

"You never know she may want to get to know you," Lindsey said as they sat at the kitchen table two hours later eating breakfast, Catherine had called the school to say Lindsey was ill, she wanted to spend the day with her daughter explaining things to her.

"I hope so baby I really do, but she's an adult, she makes her own decisions." Catherine replied stirring her coffee.

"Well I think you should at least speak to Sara, find out from her how things lay." Lindsey said sliding out of her chair and getting herself a glass of water, "all you can do is try." Lindsey smiled brightly.

"When did you get so smart and grown up?" Catherine asked smiling; she was pleased and greatly relieved at Lindsey's reaction.

"I've always been this way; I'm just good at hiding it." Lindsey laughed and so did Catherine.

- - -


	12. Chapter 11

- - -

Chapter 11

Sara called Charles that very morning to tell him about the latest developments with Charlie, he was shocked and didn't know what to say or do, he offered to come out but Sara said there was no need; she'd call him if she needed him. As she walked into the break room she felt slightly nervous, she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Catherine.

"Where did you get to last night?" Warrick asked as Sara went and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"My sister got arrested for breaking into my apartment." Sara replied sitting down next to him.

"Let me guess forget her key?" He asked and Sara looked at him open mouthed, "I always did it when I was in college, I never knew you had a sister though."

"She's not really my sister, it's just the relationship we have and it's what we call one another. When I met her she was a messed up teen who needed another friend, I needed one just as bad." Sara reflected and Warrick smiled, he liked the unguarded side of Sara.

"Sara I hear you got a hot new roommate, is she single?" Greg asked entering the room followed by Nick and Catherine.

"She's single but if you think I'm going to let you anywhere near her you'll have another thing coming." Sara replied with a smile and Greg showed a mock hurt expression. Before anything else could be said Grissom walked in and handed out assignments.

- - -

To Sara's relief she pulled a case with Warrick and Greg, the downside was that Sofia was the detective on scene and when they arrived the paramedics were still there. Sara spotted a familiar face and went off to speak to Charlie who was once again being questioned by Sofia.

"Hey everything ok here?" Sara asked stepping into protective big sister mode.

"Hey Sar, I'm just giving detective Curtis my statement, things were still pretty heated when we got here." Charlie replied giving Sara a reassuring smile.

"Miss Flynn here stepped in and managed to calm things down before we arrived, impressive given the fact that one of the guys was waving a gun around." Sofia smiled and Sara frowned.

"You're not in a war zone now Charlie you don't have to be a hero." Sara scolded her sister; Sara's biggest fear was for Charlie to get hurt again. A few weeks prior to Sara's DUI Charlie had been involved in an accident in Iraq, three soldiers had died and she'd been severely injured trying to calm things down, the call from Charlie's CO had been horrible, but as usual Sara hadn't asked anyone for help or spoke about it. Not a good idea in retrospect but Charlie was better than ever, even though she did have a huge scar across her chest.

"I couldn't just leave things as they were." Charlie replied turning to face Sara. "And I do know what thing you're thinking about but hey look Sara I'm still here." Charlie smiled and Sara couldn't stop herself, Charlie had an infectious smile.

"Yeah well just be careful, I actually like having you around." Sara replied and Sofia watched the interaction carefully as.

- - -

Fed up of waiting Greg and Warrick went to see what the girls were up too. Sara rolled her eyes as she saw them approaching.

"Hey I was only a few feet away, you miss me already?" She asked smiling as Greg went and stood next to Charlie.

"Greg Sanders, I work with Sara." He extended his hand out and Charlie accepted it.

"Staff Sergeant Charlotte Flynn, Warrick Brown and Greg." Sara introduced her sister as Charlie's colleague called her.

"Good to meet you, I'll see you in the morning." Charlie replied heading off.

- - -


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie was pacing around the living room when Sara got home, she looked drawn and anxious, Sara knew what it was about.

"You want to meet her but you're worried." Sara said the moment she set foot into the apartment and took a glimpse at Charlie. "You don't want to be rejected again, I understand Charlie and I'm not going to pressurise you into doing something that will upset you." Sara sat down on the sofa and waited for Charlie to join her, she did after pacing the room a few more times.

"I'm scared Sara." Was all Charlie said before being pulled into a hug by her big sister, it took a lot for the younger brunette to admit she was scared. "What if she hates me?" Charlie was choking back tears as Sara placed a kiss to her temple.

"Then she is without a doubt the most stupid and cruellest woman in the world. If there's anyone worth getting to know it's you." Sara replied rocking the younger woman gently in her arms.

- - -

"Did you speak to Sara? When can we see her?" Lindsey asked excitedly the moment Catherine set foot through the door, the teen had been wanting to call her mother all night to find out more. Catherine hadn't spoken to Sara all night, the brunette had been avoiding her and it had been made easier with them working completely different cases. She wasn't sure what she would have said to Sara though, she was connected to the younger woman but she was still trying to get used to it.

"No I didn't and I don't know honey. Charlotte's an adult, she's in charge here. And you know as much as we want to see her," Catherine sat down on the couch and Lindsey sat next to her, "There's a chance that she won't want to see us." Catherine finished and Lindsey nodded. It was a real possibility that Charlie wouldn't want anything to do with them and the young woman had every right.

"You think she'd read a letter?" Lindsey asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Catherine replied but it was something she'd thought about doing. "But you know it probably wouldn't hurt. If you write a letter I'll ask Sara to give it to Charlotte." Catherine replied and Lindsey bounced off upstairs to write the letter leaving Catherine alone with her thoughts.

- - -

Charlie was in the book store that afternoon when Greg walked in; he spotted the young brunette straight away and walked over to her.

"Hi." He smiled reaching her.

"Hey Greg?" She replied checking his name and he nodded taking a look at her book.

"Neurology – it's all about the brain?" He asked referring to the title.

"I'm at Med school, a huge paper on Neurology due. So what are you searching for?" She asked spotting the romance novel he was trying to hide behind his back.

"Oh erm this, it's for Sara, you know sort of a joke present." He replied lying through his teeth but she thought it was sweet. "So erm would you like to get a coffee, you know I could always use help picking out a present for Sara." He asked and she smiled, she needed a break from everything that was going off in her head at the moment.

"You know what I'd love a coffee." She replied.

- - -

Two hours later they were still sat chatting in the coffee shop, they had a lot in common and he was a welcome distraction to everything else that was going off in her life.

"You have any other family besides Sara?" He asked and the mood instantly changed.

"A brother Charles, in the same sense that Sara's my sister. And I found out the other day that I have a half sister, but I've never met her, she erm lives with my mum, who I've never actually met either." She replied anxiously.

"So I'm guessing that's why Sara didn't come back to work that night?" He asked and she nodded, he sensed that a change of topic was needed. "So what does Sara look like first thing in a morning?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sickeningly good." She replied with a laugh.

"So are Sara and Charles protective of you?" He asked nervously.

"In what sense?" She asked completely oblivious to where this was going.

"Well if I asked you out again, on sort of a date what would they say?" He asked and she caught on.

"Charles lives in San Francisco so you're safe from him, and Sara, well she's really protective but she likes you so you're kneecaps are safe." She replied with a straight face and he nearly choked on his coffee.

"Kneecaps?" He asked worriedly.

"She's a pretty good shot." She laughed and then he did. "You know I really enjoyed this." She replied smiling brightly.

"So when I ask you out on a date you'll say yes?" He asked.

"I'm not up to dating yet but I could always use another friend." She replied standing up; there was a sad glint in her eyes as she left.

- - -


	14. Chapter 13

Hello all, thanks for the great reviews, they keep the muse going. I'm glad this is going down well. This is a short chapter but I am aiming to have chapters 14 and 15 posted by the end of the day.

Love Em x

* * *

Chapter 13

Sara was beaming when Greg walked into the break room; she was so happy with him that she poured him a cup of coffee and kissed him on the cheek as she gave it to him.

"Hey Sara do I get a kiss too?" Nick asked offering her his cheek as Catherine walked in.

"Thank you Greg, over dinner I saw a smile that's been hidden for a few days," Sara told the young CSI, "And it's not just me you have to worry about, there's about two dozen detectives in San Francisco and a few guys in the Air Force." Sara told him and his face dropped causing her to laugh, "What can I say my sister is easy to love." Sara replied shooting Catherine a look.

"So it'd be ok if I asked her out sometime?" Greg asked hopefully and Warrick and Nick laughed.

"Well I get the impression she'd agree as a friend for now, but be warned, you hurt her I hurt you. Understand?" Sara said and Greg nodded, once again Nick and Warrick started laughing as Grissom walked in and handed out assignments.

- - -

"So what was Charlie like as a kid?" Greg asked as Catherine drove him and Sara to the crime scene.

"Pretty much the same as she is now, smart, caring and overlooked by a lot of people." Sara replied and Catherine once again felt her glare.

"She told me she's in the Air Force, that's cool." Greg smiled, he was impressed.

"Enlisted after high school and she's currently in the reserves. She's a hard worker, but you know she's the best person to tell you about her." Sara replied and Greg nodded picking up on the shut up or die vibe she was sending him.

- - -

The trio set to work but Catherine kept on steeling glances at Sara trying to figure out what type of an influence she had on her daughter, she suspected the value of working long and hard had definitely been passed on. Sara was a good role model but she hoped Charlotte's social skills were better than the older brunettes, but by the sound of it Charlotte was good at dealing with people, especially if Greg was anything to go by. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of the young CSI going out with her daughter, he was Greg. And Charlotte was. An adult, who doesn't need a mother to interfere in her life, who has no right to stick her nose in. But she could still worry and wonder about the guys that she had dated, the things she'd missed over the years, the things she was going through with Lindsey. It made her think about what could have been. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sara examining something she'd picked up off the floor.

"You know Charlie had a dress like this, her high school prom. Man Charles grilled poor Leo, Michelle and I were practically on the floor laughing. She looked so pretty, like a princess." Sara mused forgetting who was there as she held the dress in her hands. "Always a princess."

"What was it like?" Catherine asked trying to imagine Charlotte as a teenager.

"Simple, floor length and violet, she just looked so good in it. The first dress she tried on and that was it, the best $50 I've ever spent." Sara couldn't help but give Catherine a warm smile. "I'll never forget how she looked."

"Well I think she looks good anytime." Greg smiled brightly and Sara chuckled as it brought her back to the present.

- - -


	15. Chapter 14

- - -

Chapter 14

As Sara was about to start the car to go home Catherine tapped on the window.

"Hey Lindsey wrote a letter for Charlotte, she was hoping you'd give it to her." Catherine passed Sara two envelopes through the opened window.

"There are two here." Sara observed.

"There are some things I wanted to tell her." Catherine replied and Sara nodded.

"Ok, I'll give them to her." Sara said winding the window up and driving off without another word. When Sara got home Charlie was getting ready to go to work, without a word she handed the letters to Charlie who sensed who they were from.

"I'll call you later." Charlie said as she headed out the door letters in hand.

- - -

_Believe it or not I always wanted a big sister; well I suppose most girls do. Someone to talk to, someone to hang out with and do all the stuff that my friends do with their older sisters. I was really shocked when mum told me about you, I couldn't believe she'd kept it quiet for so long but I sort of understand why she did it. It's strange to think about you when all I really know about you is your name, but I try to imagine what you're like. The things you've done, what you've seen. Then I wonder if you'll like me, if you've ever imagined me and what'd we'd do if we ever met and hung out. I know you're a lot older than me but I think that's cool. You'll be able to give me good advice from experience rather than just what mum want's you to say. I suppose you may have wondered what she's like over the years, looking back at my own life I can tell she's spent a lot of time thinking about you. Well she's a typical mum, bossy, always telling me off or telling me what to do. We haven't always had a good relationship but we're getting there, I know that she's only like she is because she loves me, and in her line of work she sees a lot of bad things that she simply wants to protect me from. I hope you had a mother like that when you were growing up, and a father. Mine isn't around anymore, he died in an accident a couple of years ago. I think about him sometimes and I miss him but at least I still have mum, grandma, Aunt Nancy and my cousin Jeremy. You'll like them, I don't know if they know about you yet but I'm sure they will soon. Jeremy will be psyched to have another cousin, especially an older one who from what mum knows about you seems pretty cool. There's so much I thought I'd be able to say but it's hard, I don't even know if you'll ever read this letter. I hope you do and I hope that one day I'll get to meet you in person. Until then I can always wonder what you're like. Mum tells me you've got dark brown hair, I'm blonde, do you dye it or is it naturally that colour? Sorry couldn't help myself, I do ask a lot of questions when I'm nervous. Man if I'm like this writing a letter I wonder what I'll be like if we ever get to meet. Anyway. Mum is about to go to work and she's giving this to Sara. Who by the way I really like, she is so smart and cool. Until the day we meet or speak to one another take care._

_With Love_

_Lindsey._

- - -

_Lindsey said she was going to write you a letter, it got me thinking and I decided to do the same. Lindsey is your half sister, a bubbly and moody teenager who thinks she's your age. Over the years I've watched her growing up, experiencing new things and wondered when you'd done similar things. Every day you've been on my mind, always the same questions, are you happy, are you healthy and are you loved? Praying that the answer to each of them was yes. I can't apologise for giving you up as I did what I did for the right reasons. I wanted you and I still want you to have the best life possible full of the things I dreamt for you when you were growing inside me. I was 18, I was alone in a big city and I was scared. I couldn't tell my mother because she'd tell me to get rid of you and I couldn't do that. The first time I felt you inside me something changed and all I wanted was for you to be loved and protected. I put you up for adoption as soon as I could because I couldn't take care of you; I wasn't capable of raising you. There have been times over the last few years where I've felt incapable of raising Lindsey. It's tough being a parent, you're constantly learning new things and being challenged but it is worth it. There are times when I think I should have kept you but you can't change the past. From what I know of you anyway you seem to have turned out fine. A reservist in the Air Force, a paramedic and from what I've heard medical school; I admire your hard work and courage. I can only imagine the pride Sara must have felt watching you grow up. I gather that she had a tough upbringing and I can't guess at how you two came to be in one another's lives. Thoughts of reasons for the two of you meeting makes me feel guilty. As you know the nature of my job you know what I've come across and the things I deal with; I have often been petrified at the thought of things happening to you. Even if you only ever read this letter and don't feel able to pursue some form of relationship with me or Lindsey, I want you to know just how much I love you, and no matter what I always will. In my thoughts and heart you always have been and will forever remain._

_Catherine Willows._


	16. Chapter 15

Third of todays updates. I hope you like it, truth be told i really struggled here.

- - -

Chapter 15

When Sara got home from work the next morning Charlie was sat outside the door, the young woman was asleep and Sara wondered how long she'd been there. She knew Charlie had taken her keys with her the previous morning as she'd been making sure she had them every time she went anywhere. Sara knew it was something else, she could count on one hand the number of times she'd gotten home to find Charlie Flynn sat by her door and each time meant she had a lot on her mind. Sara gently nudged the young woman awake and silently they went inside and headed through to the master bedroom where the pair of them took their shoes off and climbed under the covers with Sara wrapping a protective arm around the small brunette. With a matter of minutes they were both asleep with Sara giving Charlie the comfort and reassurance she needed.

- - -

A few hours later Charlie awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and followed her nose into the kitchen where Sara was sat eating.

"Feel better?" Sara asked studying Charlie who appeared to have aged dramatically over the last few days as the younger woman sorted through her mail stashing a letter in her pocket.

"I wish I'd have simply called you and asked you to come let me in." Charlie sighed going to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of orange. "I wish I'd have gone to med school in Frisco instead, I wish I'd have extended my enlistment permanently instead of going in the reserves. I wish Charlie had simply left me on that bench." Charlie said more to herself than to Sara, "But you know what?" She turned to Sara, "I wish that I didn't feel so confused. I mean I hate her; I really hate her for what she did. But I can't hate why she did it, nor can I hate a teenage girl who has everything I always wanted." Charlie started to pace the room, "You've told me things happen for a reason, you were assigned that scene with Charlie for a reason, I got into med school here for a reason. But then the first lesson I ever learned keeps popping into my head, treat people as you expect them to treat you. Most people regarded me as being a piece of rubbish so I adapted."

"Yeah but you're better than that, you're you." Sara stood up and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "You always have been and always will be Charlotte Catherine Flynn, that's who, people love, that's my sister." Charlie nodded and sat down on the couch with Sara at her side. "So about Greg?" Sara asked breaking out in a smile.

- - -

Catherine kept on scrolling down her contacts menu on her cell for Sara's number, it was tempting to call to see if Charlie had read the letters but then there was a chance of the younger brunette answering and she didn't want to appear to pushy. She wanted to see her daughter so much but there was also something else she needed to do, she needed to make Lilly Flynn aware of the fact that she had another granddaughter.

"Mom sit down there's something we need to discuss." Catherine said joining her mother in the kitchen; Lindsey was up in her room doing homework.

"You're not sick are you?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"No but it is something important, something life changing." Catherine said and Lilly nodded. "When I was in Seattle I had a baby, a baby girl, she was so small, so beautiful and I called her Charlotte." Catherine said waiting for her mother's reaction.

"I know, you put her up for adoption." Lilly replied to the amazement of Catherine. "Sam knew, he told me. I wanted to make you keep her but he thought what you were doing was for the best. We never mentioned her again, I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, I just never thought I'd be waiting twenty five years." Lilly said as if it was no big deal, Catherine didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry. She's been really worried about her mother's reaction but out of the two she was the calmest and it was freaky to say the least. "Well what about her?" Lilly asked.

"She's in Las Vegas, she lives here and I've actually seen her." Catherine replied this time Lilly appeared to be shocked and she immediately launched into questions about her eldest granddaughter that Catherine couldn't answer. Lilly was stunned to know that her granddaughter was in Las Vegas but not really surprised, there was something in the genes that made the Flynn women end up in Las Vegas, she was just relieved to know that she was in a completely different profession to her and Catherine when they'd first arrived in the city.

- - -


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews, this is another triple update as my muse returned and I've started to near the end – it's about 10 chapters away mind you.

- - -

Chapter 16

After sitting in silence for a few hours Charlie got up grabbed her coat, keys, purse and left the apartment without saying a single word to Sara, she took the letter with her too. There was nothing the elder brunette could do to help Charlie; this was something she had to work through by herself. Words and love would only help so much, but that's all Sara could and was able to give. Not sure what to do Sara went into her bedroom and pulled out a photograph album, it was her most treasured possession, inside were pictures that were worth more than a thousand words and held a place in her heart. They showed her family, many randomly taken snapshots showing the last ten years of Charlie's life. So many good memories and many tough ones too. There was a snap of the two sisters at their nephews birthday party, a few weeks after the DUI and after Charlie came home from Iraq, even though she was on the mend the younger woman looked terrible, Charlie had spent all day playing with Flynn and his friends, picking them up and running around. She'd been in a lot of pain but as usual hadn't bothered to think about herself, Sara had only discovered how much pain when she walked into the bedroom and found Charlie crying in agony. She'd torn her stitches and hadn't let anyone know. Sara had been furious.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Sara snapped wanting to get Charlie to a hospital.

"I didn't want you to worry." Charlie had sobbed in response; her crying was a testament to how much pain she was in. In the end Sara had to get Charles to carry her down to the car so they could get Charlie seen to after she passed out from the pain.

- - -

The next photograph was a happier one, Charlie's 25th, they threw a big party at the house in Frisco and everyone had really enjoyed themselves. Michelle decided to get one of the trio, a new photograph every year to go on the mantelpiece, only this year all 3 were completely plastered and had face-paint covering their faces. It had been a fantastic day and night, and somehow Sara ended up asleep in the back garden under the patio table with Flynn. She was disturbed from her musings by a knock on the door, Catherine was there.

- - -

"I don't want to argue, I don't want to be pushy I just want to know if she's ok." Catherine said not bothering to say hello.

"Well what do you think Catherine? She's spent years living without a mother and now one appears on her doorstep with a kid sister in tow," Sara replied standing aside to let Catherine in, "She's adjusting. Like she adjusted to all those foster homes and children's homes she grew up in."

"Go on make me feel worse than I have done for the last 25 years," Catherine replied shortly, "You don't think I've thought about her every day and thought what if?"

"Better than waking up every day of your childhood and wondering what you'd done wrong, why nobody loved you, why in a few weeks you'd get moved to another home, another school to someone else willing to take in kids for money." Sara argued. "You think Lindsey's had it rough, you've no idea." Sara said coolly.

"I don't understand." Catherine replied genuinely stunned.

"You've been in the job long enough to know." Sara replied going to the door and holding it open for Catherine who left without a word.

- - -


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charlie ran until she almost collapsed from exhaustion at the side of the road, it had been years since she'd ran like that, she was usually running away from things, like the time she ran away from Sara after she crashed the elder woman's car. (Sara didn't see the dog but she did.) This time she was running from the family who'd appeared in her life, she was running because she was scared about what was going to happen next.

"Why now!" She shouted attracting the attention of a few people; she shook her head and started running again.

- - -

Sara walked into the lab in a fowl mood, Catherine had really gotten to her, got her heckles up.

"What's with you?" Greg asked handing Sara a large cup of coffee, he sensed she needed it.

"Life Gregory my dear, life." She sighed sitting down.

"You know you can always talk to me, anytime." He smiled and so did she, she thought he'd be good for Charlie, no she knew he'd be good for her sister.

"Greg do me a favour and don't ever change, you're perfect as you are." She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek as Warrick walked in.

"Stealing your sister's date," He shook his head, "not a smart move Sidle." He laughed as she threw a magazine at him.

"Trust me, Charlie and I have the complete opposite taste in men," Sara replied thinking for a moment, "And thinking about it she's got the better taste." At this Greg started to smile. "Her last boyfriend was a cop, even Charles approved of him."

"Why did they break up?" Catherine asked butting into the conversation.

"He erm died." Sara replied quietly but they all heard and Greg understood the sad glint in Charlie's eyes as she left the coffee shop.

- - -

"Mind if I have a seat?" The woman asked Charlie who was now sat at a bar. She intended to get hammered to make herself feel better. Charlie nodded and the woman sat down ordering herself a large white wine. It was then that Charlie's mobile rang, she spotted that it was Sara so answered.

"Hello big sister." Charlie said raising her voice so that Sara could hear her.

"You're in a bar?" Sara asked slightly annoyed, she got the feeling the night wouldn't end well.

"Gee no wonder you got into Harvard." Charlie replied, "And guess what I'm old enough to be in a bar." Sara sighed down the other end.

"Fine I'll speak to you in the morning, just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what drink and drive? I'm not you remember? I'm not even your real sister. I'm a reject." Charlie hissed.

"Yeah you are, you're a first class pain in the ass too." Sara snapped.

"Do me a favour and leave me alone."

"Just remember that when you fall over and hurt yourself." Sara hung up and Charlie ordered herself another drink.

- - -

Catherine overheard the phone call and she felt a little responsible.

"Anything I can do?"

"Erase what you did? Don't get knocked up in the first place." Sara snapped walking off but Catherine stopped her.

"You think I made the decision lightly? You think I don't think about Charlie every day? I do! She's my daughter, she's part of me!" Catherine shouted forgetting that she was in the lab and not caring that the guys were watching.

"Part of you? How could you give her up? Did you not look in her eyes?" Sara asked.

"And what you're such a saint? Years we've worked together and not once you've mentioned a sister, what are you embarrassed by her?" Catherine snapped.

"No I'm proud to call her my sister, I'm proud to be part of her life. I was there the day she graduated high school, the day she passed out of basic training. You have no idea what you gave up." Sara's glare was deadly; Warrick and Nick were considering stepping between them.

"Oh no I don't do I? I've had to watch Lindsey growing up and see what I've missed, you think that was easy? It was hell." Catherine finished tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked off towards her office.

- - -


	19. Chapter 18

- - -

Chapter 18

"Did?" Nick asked Warrick as they watched Sara standing there in the hall with steam coming out of her ears.

"Sara's sister is Catherine's daughter?" Warrick asked trying to get his head around the situation. The pair looked to Sara who's expression confirmed their thoughts as she walked off towards the locker room.

- - -

"Sister problems?" The woman besides Charlie asked as Charlie switched her phone off.

"Something like that." Charlie sighed.

"I know the feeling," She smiled a little and extended her hand out to Charlie, "Nancy."

"Charlie." Charlie replied shaking her hand, neither woman knowing that they were related by a mother and a sister.

"So what do you do?" Nancy asked she could use a distraction to everything that was going off and Charlie seemed like a friendly enough person.

"Paramedic." Charlie replied, "been one for a few years, it's a tough job but it makes a difference." She added drawing the topic to a close before it could get started, Nancy ordered herself another drink.

"Older sisters, who needs them?" Nancy smiled raising her glass and Charlie did the same, starting off a huge drinking session.

- - -

Catherine shut herself in her office to calm herself down, as she got calmer she realised that everyone now knew about Charlie. She wasn't as panicked as she thought she'd be over it, she was going to tell them, she'd wondered how but now it'd been done. There was a knock on the door, she considered telling whomever it was to go to hell but Gil poked his hear round it.

"So?" He asked sitting down opposite the blonde.

"I have a 25 year old daughter." Catherine replied with a sigh.

"You could have told me you know?" He said and she nodded but it wasn't something she liked to tell, people judged people who gave away their own children.

"I was a teenager, I couldn't take care of her so I did what I thought was for the best, I was scared but not a day has gone by without me thinking about her. Now I know where she is but she doesn't want anything to do with me and it's slowly tearing me apart." Catherine started sobbing and allowed Grissom to comfort her.

- - -

Nick followed Sara to the locker room, she was sat on the bench with her head in her hands, she was shaking from the crying she was doing. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and she allowed him to hug her.

"She doesn't deserve Charlie." Sara sobbed.

"I know, its ok. You were in the right." Nick said, he was taking Sara's side as from what he'd heard about Charlie the last few weeks he thought her to be an extraordinary person who people were honoured to know.

"I'm scared that she's going to do something stupid, I'm scared that we're going to lose her." Sara cried, "But most of all I'm terrified that she's going to get hurt, she doesn't deserve to get hurt, not again, not ever."

"Neither do you Sara, and you won't lose her. You're her sister; nothing is ever going to change that. You've been there when it mattered; she knows that and so do you." He rubbed her back to calm her down, "Everything's gonna be ok." He reassured her and she started crying again, it frightened him a little to see her so vulnerable.

- - -

"Ok tonight's been tough so far but we've still got a shift to finish." Grissom said half an hour later after he'd assembled the team in the break room; Sara and Catherine were on opposite sides with the guys in between them. "Feelings were brought to the surface and you found out things that might change things here but we're not going to let them. We're professionals, we don't let emotions get the better of us, if we do then our work suffers. We've all got live cases so I suggest we get back to them, Sara and Nick Brass is waiting for you at the Police Department." Grissom told them and they left, he turned to Warrick and Greg, "Doctor Robbins is ready for you." They nodded leaving him and Catherine alone.

"How are you doing?" He asked, already knowing that she wasn't doing well.

"I need to apologise to Sara." She said, she knew she had to for Charlie's sake at least, it was painfully clear that she needed to get on with Sara to get on with Charlie, she needed to take the high ground to get to know her daughter.

"Not tonight, you both need to calm down. Sofia is waiting for you." He finished walking off after Warrick and Greg.

- - -


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was close to four in the morning when Nancy and Charlie stumbled out of the last club they went in, they were completely hammered but felt a lot better.

"You know my mum lives in Vegas." Charlie slurred as they wobbled down the street arm in arm.

"So does mine." Nancy chuckled but Charlie was straight faced.

"I've never really met her." Charlie mused, "Blake knew both his parents, I thought they were brilliant."

"Who's Blake?" Nancy asked stopping to take her shoes off.

"There was an engagement ring in his pocket when they found him," Charlie started to cry, "I was so mad when he didn't show up, I thought he was breaking up with me." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "Charlie showed up and I knew, all my dreams were gone just like that." She snapped her fingers to demonstrate and Nancy nodded, "He was going to complete my family, never mind Catherine Flynn and everyone else." At this Nancy sobered up.

"Catherine Flynn?" Nancy asked amazed.

"You know her?" Charlie asked shocked at the turn of events.

"She's my sister." Nancy deadpanned as Charlie stumbled back into the road from shock and was hit by a car.

- - -

Catherine was working her scene when her mobile started to ring, seeing that it was Nancy she answered.

"Hey Nancy what's up?" Catherine asked worried as it was 4:20 in the morning.

"Get Sara and come to the hospital." Nancy said, her voice was shaky and she sounded a little drunk.

"What?" Catherine asked even more worried.

"Sara Sidle, Charlie's Sara. You need to come to the hospital." Nancy replied hanging up.

- - -

Sara's mobile rang and she saw it was Catherine so she blocked the call; Catherine tried a further three times before Sara answered.

"This better be good." Sara snapped.

"Don't hang up just listen," Catherine's voice was panicked which caused Sara to worry, "My sister just called, she say's we need to get to the hospital." She finished and Sara looked up at Brass who was headed her way with a grave look on her face, she dropped the phone and shook her head.

"No." Sara started to cry, her legs started to give way but Nick caught her just in time.

"Charlie's been in an accident, she's at the hospital now." Brass told her holding one of her hands as he did.

- - -

Sara and Catherine arrived at the same time and ran through to the reception area.

"Charlotte Catherine Flynn, where is she?" Sara demanded.

"And you are?" The receptionist asked.

"Her sister, Sara Sidle, I'm her emergency contact, where is she?" Sara's tone was threatening; Catherine was wondering how Sara was managing to avoid throttling the woman.

"Miss Flynn is in surgery." The receptionist replied as Catherine spotted Nancy who was covered in blood and shaking. "The doctor will speak with you as soon as he's done."

- - -

"Nancy?" Catherine asked approaching her younger sister slowly, Nancy took one look at Sara and broke down.

"She fell backwards, I tried to grab her but I couldn't." She sobbed as Catherine put an arm around her sister, Sara too was crying.

"It's ok, she'll be ok." Catherine tried to calm her sister down. Sara moved away from them and went to speak to Brass who was stood waiting; he wasn't leaving without knowing Sara was ok.

- - -

He asked her how she was without saying a single word, she didn't move as he gave her a hug.

"Anyone you want me to call?" Jim asked.

"Charlie will need to be told, he'll want to be here," Sara replied and Jim nodded.

"I'll call him." He said but Sara shook her head, she was going to do it, she had too. She took a look at Catherine and Nancy who were speaking, they both looked a mess and as bad as she was feeling. Calling Charlie was hard but she had to do it for herself, she'd let him down, she hadn't taken care of their little sister like she was meant too. She felt guilty and broke down as she told him about the accident. He was on the next available flight so she went back to Catherine and Nancy who were sat waiting with Brass.

- - -


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She sat down next to Catherine who took hold of her hand; someone important to both of them needed them to be strong. Both women needed the comfort and they both felt helpless, there was nothing they could do except sit and wait. Three hours later the doctor emerged looking tired.

"Miss Sidle I'm Dr West I've been working on Charlie." He shook Sara's hand and looked at the others stood behind her; Sara followed his eye-line.

"Just tell us how she is." Sara said bracing herself for bad news.

"Critical but stable," He motioned for her to take a seat, "Charlie suffered extensive injuries, the car hit her at a considerable speed."

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator I know what cars can do when they hit people." Sara said as Catherine and Nancy braced themselves for bad news.

"Multiple fractures and internal injuries, the alcohol she'd consumed didn't help matters either. The next 24 hours will be crucial; she'll need to be in intensive care for a few days." Dr West told them.

"But?" Catherine asked and the doctor looked at her confused.

"She's Charlie's mother." Sara said quietly and the doctor nodded.

"I know Charlie's a fighter, I've had the pleasure of working with her as a paramedic and a med student, there's every likelihood that in time she'll make a full recovery." Sara let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Can I see her?" Sara asked and the doctor nodded, she looked at Catherine who also nodded before she followed the doctor to where Charlie was. Catherine knew this was more important for Sara than for her, she'd been part of her daughter's life a lot longer than she had.

- - -

"So you go out drinking with your aunt, get smashed and fall into the path of a speeding car?" Sara said to Charlie even though the young woman couldn't hear her. "What next Squirt?" Sara stroked Charlie's hair and surveyed the damage, numerous cuts and bruises, a machine helping her the breathe, it was heartbreaking. Catherine watched from the doorway after telling Nancy to go home and check on Lindsey, at that moment she saw just how important Charlotte was to Sara, the love between the two women that was stronger than to bond between her and Nancy. They were a team, they shared things that nobody else could understand, that nobody else should have to understand. Catherine didn't want to spoil that; the only thing she wanted with all her heart was for Charlie to be ok, nothing else mattered. "So Catherine's here, she hasn't left and I don't think she's going too. Big brother is on his way expect a lecture on alcohol consumption when he gets here, but don't worry I'll remind him that you're not 15 and you haven't been doing coke at the same time." Sara smiled and Catherine listened, she knew Sara had felt her presence. "I thought about Blake today, I bet you think about him a lot. He would have been good to have around now, but then again things would have been different then. Chances are I'd be playing Aunt Sara to a pair of screaming kids, love you Squirt." Sara head Catherine sneeze and gave Charlie a kiss on the head before turning around to face Catherine.

- - -

"The doctor said I could come in." Catherine said and Sara nodded, she knew it was important for Catherine to be there at that moment, she needed to be.

"She looks so vulnerable; she always does when she's asleep. Like a child who's never had a bad thing happen to her." Sara replied walking out the door.

"You're forgetting the good thing," Catherine said and Sara responded with a puzzled look, "She's got you to look out for her." She placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "Thank you."

- - -

Sara left Catherine alone with Charlie, she took in the state of her first born and it broke her heart, she would have swapped places with her in an instant.

"I'm so sorry for everything; you deserve a better mother than me." Catherine said stroking the brunette's hair. "I love you Charlotte, I always have done and I always will do." Catherine placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and left the room.

- - -

Sara was speaking with the doctor when Catherine emerged.

"You can go you know, Charles will be here soon." Sara told her but Catherine shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up; she's my daughter and she needs me, she needs both of us." Catherine said again taking hold of Sara's hand.

- - -


	22. Chapter 21

Guten Tag, thank you for the fantabulous reviews. Here is chapter 21

- - - - - -

Chapter 21

Catherine nodded off but she woke up when she heard a male voice asking after Charlie, she looked up and spotted Sara rushing to embrace the best looking guy she'd ever seen. He was tall dark and handsome but with a sad look in his eyes; he was worried to death about Charlie, he was obviously Charles.

"Is she awake?" He asked giving Sara a hug that lifted her up off of the floor, his presence was already making Sara feel better.

"Not yet, we're just waiting." Charles looked over her shoulder at Catherine. "That her?" Sara nodded and Charlie walked over to Catherine with an outstretched hand.

"Charles Grant." He said shaking her hand, "Thanks for being here, they may not show it but Charlie and Sara both appreciate it." Sara smacked him on the shoulder but a look at Catherine told the older woman that he was right.

- - -

They waited until she started to come around; Charles was sat beside her when she opened her eyes.

"Déjà vu hey?" He said stroking her hand gently. "There are easier ways of getting me to visit you squirt." Her eyes started to droop, "Go back to sleep honey we'll all be here when you wake up. Big brother, big sister and mommy." He stood up and kissed her head as she closed her eyes again.

- - -

Catherine went home to shower then came back an hour later to find Sara asleep on one of the seats in the waiting area.

"Sara?" Catherine gently tapped her on the shoulder and she woke up rubbing her eyes. "Why don't you go home and freshen up?" Catherine suggested, it had made her feel a lot better.

"I need to be here when she wakes up," Sara told her, "We argued the last time we spoke. When I found out she was hurt that's all I could think about. Our last conversation. The first time it was good, she was planning on coming home, Blake was so excited. After they called me all I thought about was I hoped I told her how much I loved her, if I never saw her again I wanted her to know that someone really did love her." Sara was speaking like Catherine wasn't there; the words were confusing her so she looked to Charles for clarification.

"A few years ago Charlie was injured whilst in Iraq, had her chest ripped open among other injuries. She saved lives and nearly lost her own, it was a tough time but she pulled through," he took hold of Sara's hand, "She's going to pull through if only for the chance to become a doctor and tell Rosie Quentin that she can stick her money up her ass." At this Sara laughed, there'd been a girl who Charlie had gone to school with, she'd had everything Charlie hadn't and had rubbed it in her face. She'd dropped out of college after sleeping with her tutor, now lived off of her parent's money. It was a story that always put a smile on the trio's faces.

- - -

Four hours later Charlie came around again and she was mouthing Sara's name.

"Honey I'm here." Sara said.

"Sorry." She mouthed and Sara had to stop herself from crying.

"No it's my fault, there are times I forget you're not a kid anymore. But then again, you've always been a grown up haven't you?" Charlie went to respond but Sara stopped her, "Don't just rest, we'll finish our argument when you're fit enough to stand up to argue your case then follow it up with a make up pizza."

- - -

Once they'd exited the room Charles told Sara to go home and sleep, she'd be no good to Charlie if she was dead on her feet so the older brunette reluctantly went home leaving Charles and Catherine alone for the first time. They went down to the canteen for a coffee; they had a lot to talk about.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Charles studied the blonde woman sat before him; her eyes were shaped like Charlie's even though their colours were different. They both had a few freckles and roughly the same number of visible grey hairs (although you had to look close to see them). Catherine saw love and kindness in his eyes, there was also resentment presumably directed against her for what she'd let Charlie get into, but kindness was the dominant emotion.

"Michelle wanted to come but she worries too much, she'll bring the kids out in a few days when Charlie is strong enough to cope with the munchkins, god knows they'll be jumping on her as always." He told her and she nodded, "How's Lindsey reacting?" This put Catherine at ease and she told him how the teenager was worried about her sister and really wanted to come and see her despite having never met her.

"A few days then there shouldn't be a problem; Charlie hates being a patient in hospital so she'll be glad of the distraction." Catherine wondered how he could sound so sure, but then she realised that he'd been around Charlie for longer than anyone else.

"How old was she when you met her?" Catherine asked.

"Eleven, she was sat on a park bench watching the ducks." He stirred his coffee not looking at her, "She'd been sleeping on the streets, I was looking for a little girl who'd ran away. What I found was the best thing that ever happened to me. The first time I clapped eyes on her I knew I wanted to look after her, made me want to be altruistic. We had some tough times over the years, things that you need to find out from her. But we got through them, and she taught me a lot more than I taught her, it's the same with Sara." He sighed, "You know there are days I look at her picture, Shell has them all over the house, and I can't help but wonder how she's done it all. Countless people brushed her off as nothing, never gave her a chance, but she showed them all wrong. I'm not going to tell you what you did was wrong or right, you had your reasons I understand that." He looked Catherine in the eye, "What I am going to tell you is despite the tough shell inside she's a sensitive soul who's having a hard time dealing with things. Give her a chance, I promise you that you won't be disappointed." He got up and left Catherine alone with her thoughts; he had a phone call to make.

- - -

When Sara returned she was laden down with Charlie's things.

"You steal these things?" Charles said taking a bag from her it was surprisingly heavy.

"We don't know how long she's going to be here for, I've got clothes, books, magazines and…" Sara fished around in her rucksack and pulled out a ratty bear that Catherine immediately recognised. "Flynn, her bestest and oldest friend." Charles and Sara looked between the bear and Catherine and realised just how long Charlie had held onto the bear for and exactly why it was so special, Catherine had given it to her when she was born, it had been Charlie's only connection to her mother. It touched Catherine to know that she still had the bear and that it meant something to her daughter.

- - -

Catherine went into work that evening with a heavy heart, she wanted to be at the hospital but Charlie was still out of it most of the time and Charles and Sara were there, they had promised to call when she woke up. She walked into the break room wondering what people's reactions would be, if they hadn't heard the argument they would have heard about the accident and would all know by now. The first person she came across was Nick who pulled her into a hug.

"That's for you, Sara and Charlie. Don't worry she'll be fine." The Texan smiled passing her a cup of coffee and she sat down feeling a little better. Greg reacted in a similar way to Nick but she knew he was cautious as he knew Charlie and was close to Sara so he was worried about doing something to offend the two brunettes. Warrick was Warrick, he was hurt that she hadn't told him but he understood, he always was going to and he was always going to be there for her.

"How's she doing?" Warrick asked as the team took their seats.

"Still in intensive care, she comes round for a bit but that's it. It's going to be a long recovery, but at least she's got Sara and Charles to take care of her." At this Warrick turned to face her.

"She's got you too." Warrick told her but Catherine shook her head, she'd been doing a lot of thinking and despite what Charles said she wasn't going to force things. Charlie needed time and space, something which she could give her, something that she was going to give her despite how hard it might be.

- - -

Catherine got back from work the next morning to find Nancy and Lilly sat in the living room, they looked like they'd been talking.

"What's up?" Catherine asked joining them with a yawn.

"I still can't believe that I spent the evening with her and never realised." Nancy said shaking her head; she was struggling to deal with what had happened, Catherine hoped that Charlie would at least agree to see Nancy to put her mind at rest. "She's smart Cath, and funny. All the good things you'd imagined her to be. I'm sorry." Nancy broke down crying, she blamed herself for the accident, part of Catherine did too but she understood it was an accident and maybe some good would come out of it.

"I know, but she's going to be ok, she's been through worse." Then it hit Catherine, she had been through worse, Sara implied on more than one occasion that Charlie's childhood hadn't been great, then there'd been the accident in the military, "and Blake." At this Nancy's head popped up and Catherine realised she'd said the last bit out loud.

"She mentioned him, an engagement ring, she was so happy speaking about him." Nancy told Catherine who nodded, "But the story doesn't have a happy ending does it?" Now Lilly stepped in.

"But this one will." She said moving closer to her two daughters. "Our family will finally be back together."

- - -

Charlie opened her eyes and felt like she'd been hit by a bus, she was aching everywhere; she looked up and saw Sara and Charles asleep in chairs at the side of her. She remembered seeing them previously and her brother telling her that Catherine was there at some point. Then she remembered Nancy and what she'd told her, she'd been out drinking with her aunt and hadn't known. She let out a moan and this caught the attention of her brother and sister.

"Hey, welcome back to our world." Sara smiled taking hold of Charlie's hand. "You had us worried."

"What's the damage?" Charlie asked, her voice was croaky.

"I'll go get the doctor." Charles replied heading out and immediately Charlie started to worry.

- - -

Half an hour later Charlie had been told she'd be in hospital for a while and off of work for even longer. Fractured collar bone, her left leg was broken in four places and her right shoulder had been dislocated, then her skull was fractured from where it had hit the windscreen, she'd been a very lucky woman.

"Shell and the kids will be out at the weekend to see you, and there's been loads of people stop by from the hospital and paramedics." Charles told Charlie to stop her thinking about her injuries.

"What about college? I can't afford to miss any." Charlie got worried about falling behind as Sara returned.

"I just called your personal advisor, you've two choices withdraw for the rest of the school year to properly get yourself back on track, i.e. recover." Sara said taking a seat.

"And that's what you're going to do." Charles said stopping Charlie asking what the other option was.

"I can't afford to withdraw, do you have any idea how hard I've worked to keep up with everything. I can't fall behind." Charlie started to get upset as Catherine arrived.

"You won't, you'll restart the class fall semester, fully able to do your job properly." Sara stood up and sat on the side of the bed, "Honey it's going to take time for you to get back to 100, you can't afford to rush back. And you know you'll be more than prepared for when you go back, you'll be able to get ahead on your reading and everything else."

"Take time off for once, just because Sara's your sister you don't have to be exactly like her." Charles added smiling at Catherine but Sara glared at the pair of them before smiling a little.


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for the lovely reviews, here's chapter 23.

- - -

Chapter 23

Sara and Charlie turned to look at Catherine who gave them a nervous smile. Sara was the first to respond.

"Hey how was work?" Sara asked making Charlie laugh, Sara turned round and glared at her.

"What? I'm allowed to laugh at you, I'm here all bandaged battered and bruised and you ask about work." Charlie replied and Sara nodded her head in agreement but it was better than saying 'hey it's you, the woman who gave my sister up'.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked her daughter worried that she'd tell her to go away, she figured there was the possibility that she'd always feel that way.

"Peachy as you can tell, how's Nancy?" Charlie replied unsure of how to proceed, she was dealing with being in hospital and now she had her mother to face.

"Relieved that you're going to be ok, we all are." Catherine said and Charles threw Sara a look.

"I'm gonna give my mother a call and let her know what the situation is." He said standing and Sara did the same.

"You know what I'll come with you; it's been ages since I spoke to Georgia, and you know she promised to give me that cake recipe I've been after for ages." Sara stood up and followed Charles to the door without looking at Charlie, she couldn't or her resolve to leave would break, they were doing what needed to be done.

- - -

Neither woman knew what to say or do, there was so much between them, so much that needed to be said but they didn't know how to say it. Charlie clutched Flynn close to her with her good arm, Catherine noticed and started talking.

"I bought him a week before you were born, I spent ages looking for something to give you and I found nothing. Then I was walking past this store and I found him, he jumped out at me and I knew he'd be the perfect teddy." Catherine said looking at the bear instead of Charlie.

"It's a wonder I never lost him," Charlie replied looking down at the bear, "I got moved around a lot, foster homes and then group homes. I stayed in dozens. He came with me when I moved into the park, even to the Air Force but there I managed to hide him. It would have ruined my rep to have a scruffy old bear on show." She managed a smile.

"Lindsey had a bear but she never took to it," Catherine said now looking at Charlie, "She always preferred food." At this Charlie laughed.

"Well dangle a chocolate bar in front of me and I'll generally follow it." Charlie said and the tension was broken.

- - -

When Sara and Charles returned Catherine was telling Charlie about Lindsey and was telling an anecdote about Lindsey when she was 12 and got a crush on this older boy.

"Well Charlie's first crush was on Tom Cruise, she loved Top-gun." Charles said and the young brunette went red. "Grandmother says hi and as I expected she'll be flying out at the weekend with Shell and the kids, expect fuss and attention that you don't want." Sara smiled knowing Charlie would hate it but she deserved to be fussed over.

"Oh yeah, and just wait until Flynn get's here, he's got so many stories for you your ears will explode." Sara said referring to the talkative little boy.

"Well I better get going, there's a few people at home wanting to know how you are." Catherine stood up.

"Thanks for coming." Charlie said a bit sheepishly.

"I'm glad you let me," Catherine picked up her bag, "And if it's still ok I'll bring Nancy and Lindsey tomorrow." She added and Charlie nodded.

- - -

Catherine got home and was immediately met by her family who wanted an update on how Charlie was doing; Lindsey and Nancy were thrilled when they were told they'd be able to visit tomorrow. Lindsey started planning her outfit and Nancy started talking about things she'd take, photographs of the family. Lilly sat and contemplated everything, she had a grown up granddaughter who had a history that she had no clue about, she was scared about the prospect of meeting her, her big girl's big girl. She was worried that everyone would get their hopes built up only to have them dashed. Charlie had a family, she didn't need another one. She didn't want to see Catherine get hurt; she didn't think she'd be able to cope with it.

- - -

"Hey how's Charlie doing?" Nick asked Sara as she walked into the break room that evening carrying a bag, she'd been persuaded to go back to work by Charlie and Charles.

"Better, but it'll be a while before she's 100. The family is going to be coming down at the weekend, that should be an experience. Shell and the kids keep us on our toes, a visit from them will do us all good." Sara smiled, Nick did a little too, he'd been worried about her, she looked tired but she looked relieved.

"Just remember to give me a call if you need anything." He said earnestly.

"I will, thanks Nick." She replied as Catherine walked into the room, the guys looked at the two women anxiously wondering if they'd argue again or if the accident had caused them to settle their differences. They both sensed the anxiety of the guys and laughed to break the tension; Sara was the first one to speak.

"I've erm got this for you to look through, you can take if home for Lindsey and Nancy to look through." Sara said pulling a photograph album out of the bag she was holding, Catherine took it from her and immediately started to flick through it. "There's none of her really from when she was young, just since she met Charles. We, I mean I just thought you'd like to see them." Catherine smiled as she looked at the photos.

"Thank you." She said it really was heartfelt; Sara bringing in the album was a huge gesture.

- - -

Towards the end of the shift Sara found Catherine looking through the album in the break room, she decided that they really needed to sort things out so poured each of them a cup of coffee and sat down next to the older woman.

"She's always been a morning person, no matter how little sleep she's had she's always chirpy in a morning. It's annoying sometimes but it makes things brighter." Sara told Catherine, "She doesn't like milk and is allergic to bananas, she's a chocoholic and always sings off key, but unlike many people she actually does it on purpose to annoy people, especially when other people are in a bad mood." Catherine nodded. "She cries at Disney films and sad ones, loves pop and disco music, can play the sax, and adores jazz music. And she only gets called Charlotte Catherine when she's in trouble." Sara turned to face Catherine before she finished, "I'm telling you these little things because to me they are important, they make her who she is." Sara went to stand up but Catherine grabbed hold of her hand.

"They are important to me too," Catherine said, "And thank you for sharing them with me."

- - -


	25. Chapter 24

Many heartfelt thanks to those who've review and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are only a few more remaining.

- - -

Chapter 24

Lindsey had to be restrained from jumping on Charlie the first time they met the next day, she was really excited to be meeting her sister, Catherine was worried five minutes with the teenager would exhaust the brunette with her million words a minute conversation. However Charlie seemed to really perk up with Lindsey, she asked questions and nodded her head at the right moments, it brought a tear to Catherine's eye to see her two daughters together in the same room. Nancy was the complete opposite of Lindsey, she was nervous around Charlie even though they had spent an evening drinking together, it was like she was worried about saying the wrong thing. They were there for almost an hour before Charlie started to tire.

"You know what Linds I think we should go home and let Charlie get some rest." Catherine said placing a hand on the teenagers shoulder.

"But I haven't told her about Melanie Redmond and her new boyfriend yet, he's so gross." Lindsey protested so Charlie spoke up.

"Tell you what, come back later in the week and tell me then." At this both Lindsey and Catherine smiled. A second meeting gave Catherine hope that there'd be another and she'd finally get to know her daughter.

- - -

Lindsey kept on pestering Catherine to let her go and see Charlie but Catherine wanted to give the brunette space to think and start to recover. The way Sara had been treating her at work made her think that it was working as she greeted Catherine with a smile.

"Hey, how are you today?" Sara asked Catherine as they both exited the break room.

"Lindsey is driving me mad, she's adamant that Charlie is the best thing since sliced bread. Keeps pestering me to take her to the hospital. How is Charlie today?" Catherine asked as the entered the break room taking up spots on the settee.

"I agree with Lindsey on the best thing, but our favourite patient is pretty tired, she's in a lot more pain than she's letting on. And I know she's worried about school, she worked so hard to get into med school. That's why I withdrew her for the rest of the year, that way she can start over but it won't stop her worrying." Sara explained and Catherine listened carefully realising how different her two daughters were. Lindsey wouldn't care about missing school, she'd be glad of the break. But then again Lindsey had always had a lot more than her elder sister, she couldn't do much about the past but she could do something about the future.

"Tell me to stop if I'm crazy but Sam gave Lindsey and I some money years ago." Catherine started and Sara stopped her straight away.

"Tried that and it won't work, everyone's tried it. Charles, his parents, friends. She won't accept charity as she calls it. Hell Cath it's a struggle to get her to accept money on her birthday or at Christmas as a gift." Sara replied as the rest of the team filed in and shift began.

- - -

Charlie awoke from a dream about Blake and caught sight of her handbag on the bedside table, the letter she'd stashed in it a few days earlier was still there. He'd been playing on her mind for a while now, the anniversary of his death was approaching and now there was this letter to deal with. Sara obviously hadn't seen it as she would have mentioned its contents and so would have Charles, it was another life changing thing to hit her in a few weeks, and this one could potentially have consequences just as great. She managed to pull her bag onto the bed and get the letter out and started to read it again.

_Dearest Charlie_

_I know you have one of these letters stashed away in your belongings for events such as this so I thought given my line of work it'd be a good idea to do the same thing. You told me that you found it funny that a few years ago you'd have nobody to write to but now you have an abundance of people who love and care for you to send one of these things too. However I pray with all my heart that the only time I see yours is when you get home safely after your enlistment finishes and we burn it on a sunny weekend camping together. _

_My life changed for the better the day I was assigned to partner Charles, he's a good man and a good teacher. Meeting him brought you into my life and I never want you out of it, to me you are the world, you are everything I ever dreamt of or wished for – yes I am aware it sounds corny but I'm a man in love and it can't be helped. I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you and I will love you until the day I die – ironic given the purpose of this letter. _

_I just want you to know how much you've changed my life for the better; an email or letter from you makes the world so much brighter. Thinking of you makes me smile and dream about the next time we'll see one another. I miss you more every time you go away and I count down until you come back to me safe and sound._

_That's why I've written this, I need to know that you'll always be taken care of, that you'll always know how special you are, not just to me but to everyone. I took out a life insurance policy and you're the benefactor, (or if I'm lucky you and our amazing kids). I want you to spend the money on yourself, you deserve a bit of luxury for once. I need to look after you and since I'm obviously not around this is my way of doing that._

_Remember – you mean the world to me, you're my endless love._

_Blake_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she traced the worlds, imagining him writing the letter. When she was in Iraq she'd written one to each of her family members and him, they'd been stashed away in a box in Charles's attic the day she'd arrived back in Frisco before her move to Vegas. But Blake's had been sat in a solicitor's office for the last two years. Now it had arrived with a letter from the solicitors and a huge cheque.

"You always did take care of me Blake, and I'll always love you." She whispered clutching her teddy close and sobbing her heart out thinking of what could and should have been.

- - -

When Sara arrived at the hospital the next morning after shift she saw the letter on the floor, she picked it up and caught that it was from a solicitors. Worried that her sister could be in trouble she started to read it, when she came to the financial part of the letter she had to sit down.

"Wow." She said staring at the numbers not realising that Charlie was awake and watching her.

"He wanted to look after me." At this Sara put the letter down.

"I didn't, it was." Sara started but Charlie stopped her.

"Saved me a job telling you, it's a lot of money Sara." Charlie said, she sounded teary.

"Tuition for the rest of medical school, money to give you a good start." Sara said looking at the letter again, "You have to take the money Charlie, it's what Blake would have wanted, it's why he did this." Sara was pre-empting Charlie's next words and one look at the younger woman told her she'd hit the nail on the head.

"It's too much money." Charlie said.

"To him knowing you'd be living your dream would make it worth every penny and so much more. It won't bring him back, it won't give you the house, kids and dog you'd both talked about. But it will give you the chance to make the difference he knew you'd make. Because Charlotte Catherine Flynn you are going to make a huge difference to so many people, and I know that because you already have. Charles, Michelle, Me, and dozens more people. Our lives wouldn't be the same without you, knowing you is a privilege, loving you is an honour. Blake got that, that's why he's done this. And that my dear little sister is why you're going to take the money and use it to become the amazing doctor that you're destined to be." Sara smiled before giving Charlie a hug.

- - -


	26. Chapter 25

- - -

Chapter 25

Nancy was the next person to see Charlie; she didn't tell anyone where she was going. She needed to speak to the young woman to enable herself to sleep better; she kept on reliving the accident over and over again. Charlie was sat up staring at the ceiling when she arrived.

"Hey drinking buddy." Charlie smiled glad of the company, she'd been on her own all day and only having one good arm limited the things that she could do.

"Hey my eldest niece… Wow that sounded as strange out loud as it did in my head." Nancy said taking a seat by the side of the bed, Charlie looked better than she had done the other day but she was still really bruised.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure? I notice that neither of our sisters are with you." Charlie was referring to both Lindsey and Catherine.

"I wanted to see you on my own," Nancy replied, "I keep seeing you fall and get hit, I felt so much in a few seconds. The niece I never knew was the person I'd been drinking with all night, then there was a chance that you'd die. It was scary." Nancy said and Charlie let out a small laugh.

"I felt shock before I fell; I've really been through it recently. Typical that everything landed on me at once. I'm finally getting things organised in my head, the one good thing about spending all day and night in here." Charlie mused, she'd done a lot of thinking in Iraq about things she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that." Nancy finally said getting things off of her chest.

"In retrospect things are better out in the open," Charlie said, "It took a near fatal accident to get me and Catherine to finally come face to face. Hey I even met my kid sister this week. Once again things have happened beyond my control, but this time I think they'll turn out right." Charlie finished with a smile thinking of Blake.

"I really hope so." Nancy smiled back.

- - -

Nancy was still there with Charlie when Catherine arrived that afternoon; she smiled as she watched them animatedly discussing something. She knew that no matter what happened there would always be a bond between her sister and her daughter, it meant a lot to Catherine to know that there'd be someone else there to help Charlie out in a time of need.

"Mind if I join you?" Catherine asked walking in after Nancy had finished telling a story about a drunken Catherine.

"Pull up a chair, Nancy was just telling me embarrassing stories." Charlie smiled she looked more relaxed than she had for a while.

"Yeah but I'm sure when the rest of your family get here they'll regale us with plenty about you." Catherine responded and Charlie nodded.

"Flynn will fall over himself to tell you about the time I fell downstairs; it was only a few months ago. It made him laugh though." She smiled at the memory she loved the little boy and his younger brother and sister dearly, just as they loved their auntie Charlie.

- - -

Charlie spent the rest of the afternoon with her mother and her aunt, it was a strange experience. Her friends were all used to things like this but to Charlie it was a new thing, she should have spent hours with them, she should have known about them but she didn't. They were strangers who had biology in common, and it was something they were all dealing with.

"You know what when you're out of here we're going to have to sit down with a bottle of wine and a pizza." Catherine suggested.

"I'd like that, Sara and I do it on the rare nights she accepts her night off and I'm available. Only I'm gonna be off the alcohol for a while," Charlie added, "Medication can cause side effects and it'll be a while before I can drink without discerning looks from either of my elder siblings."

"Join the club." Nancy smiled and the pair laughed, Catherine however didn't find it funny. Nancy excused herself to go to the bathroom at this point leaving mother and daughter alone.

"They've always been cautious of me drinking; it's gotten me in trouble before. Almost cost me everything at one point, drinking and drugs." Charlie looked at Catherine when she said this. "Charles gave me a final chance to turn things around and I took it, that's when Sara stepped in and why I'm here today. If it wasn't for Charlie having faith in me that I could change I dread to think where I'd have ended up." Charlie told the story of how Sara came to be a part of her life, Catherine was shocked and she felt guilty because she felt it was down to her that Charlie went through the bad phase. There was a lot more to the brunette than met the eye, so much more to her past than Catherine imagined but she was determined to find everything out. The good and she imagined even more of the bad, she wanted to know, she needed to know.

- - -

Catherine was on her way to work and she was thinking about Sara and how she'd done so much for her daughter, she wanted to say thank you. Passing a florists she stopped and bought a bouquet. She walked into the lab with the huge bunch of flowers and people stopped to ask who'd sent them to her; she didn't reply and walked straight into the break room where she knew Sara would be.

"Nice flowers, what did you do to deserve them?" Sara smiled but her expression turned to surprise when Catherine handed them to her.

"I will never be able to say or do enough to thank you for all you've done for Charlie, you, Charles and Michelle are heroes, you all took a chance and I am eternally grateful. You will never know just how grateful I am. You helped turn my daughter into the amazing woman she is today. Thank you." Catherine said and Sara struggled to find the words to reply, especially as she was getting a little teary.

"Thank you, but there's no need. It was a pleasure, and we got more out of it than her, watching her turn out the way she has was the best repayment ever." Sara smiled.

- - -


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Over the next three weeks Charlie received a mass of visitors from Las Vegas and San Francisco. One of the most nervous visitors was Lilly; she was terrified about meeting Charlie. She wasn't the best mother to her two daughters, she wasn't the best grandmother to Lindsey and Jeremy but at least she knew them, she knew their history, she knew what they loved and hated. Catherine and Nancy had told her what they knew about Charlie but it didn't help Lilly's nerves. She walked into the hospital and was worried about what to expect, she wanted to go when nobody else would be there because she didn't want to make a fuss.

- - -

Her first view of Charlie was of her on her way back from physical therapy; she looked tired and was in pain.

"Well done Charlotte, you did great today." The therapist said as she helped Charlie into her bed.

"Only two people call me Charlotte and I'm not in trouble as far as I'm aware." Charlie replied catching sight of Lilly, she recognised her from Catherine's description of her.

"I believe you get Charlotte Catherine Flynn when you're in trouble?" Lilly asked entering the room as Charlie finally laid down on her bed.

"That too, Sara's the best one for that." Charlie smiled, "And she follows it with hands on hips and a shake of the head."

"I'll see you tomorrow Charlie." The therapist said giving Lilly a smile as she left.

"So we finally meet." Charlie said making herself comfortable.

"I would have come sooner it's just." Lilly started and Charlie nodded.

"It's strange trying to sort your feelings out; there are times when I think I'm the one having the easiest time with things." Charlie stated, she knew Sara was struggling to process things and she figured it would be the same for Catherine.

"You mean because you've always known you had a family out there somewhere?" Lilly asked and Charlie nodded, when she was in care she used to dream about her family, the things she'd do with them and what they'd all look like. None of them looked like her dream but at least she had one, she had her own crazy and confusing extended family. "You know from the moment I found out about you I imagined what you'd be like, I imagined you one day married with a few young children, I imagined you a hotshot lawyer or doctor. And I always imagined you happy; it made it easier to think about you." Lilly added.

"I've had a lot of happy times and what you imagined for me, I imagine for me too." Charlie replied, "But right now I'm imagining being able to dress myself as well as feed myself using both a knife and a fork at the same time." Charlie mused, she'd been struggling to feed herself to Sara's slight amusement, the older woman enjoyed feeding her sister and spent a lot of time making train and aeroplane noises whilst holding a fork.

- - -

Lilly was waiting for Catherine that evening; she'd had an interesting afternoon with Charlie and envisaged spending many more hours with her eldest granddaughter. She'd been more impressed than she thought she'd be, she was ready to suggest her other two grandchildren do a stint in the military as it was clear it had done Charlie some good.

"I'm assuming she gets her intelligence from you, I hope Lindsey has too. She looks tired but she's had a hard life it's to be expected. A razor sharp sense of humour that I'll bet has gotten her into her fair share of trouble over the years, but she's got a good heart, you can tell that just by looking at her." Lilly said without even acknowledging her daughter who was in the process of checking through her mail.

"It's the eyes, window to her soul, I'm glad she got her father's eyes, they'll get her out of as much trouble as they'll get her into." Catherine said smiling, she was glad that grandmother and granddaughter had gotten on. "So how do you be a parent to a 25 year old?" Catherine asked and Lilly laughed.

"You be a friend first, and just be there for her." Was the reply, it was the only thing she could say, Charlie didn't need a parent any more than Catherine needed another pair of shoes, but Charlie could definitely use a friend.

- - -

When Sara visited Charlie that evening the younger woman was deep in thought.

"Spill short arse." Sara smiled sitting down on the side of the bed.

"My grandmother visited me today, my auntie and cousin the day before and my mother and sister the day before that. In recent weeks I've seen my surrogate grandmother; grandfather, brother, nephews and niece. I've had an accident, I've had a letter from a solicitor that's going to change my life, make me financially secure and able to support myself at school." Charlie replied, "It seemed surreal before but now it seems nicer… that's the wrong word…I'm finally adjusting to everything, it's starting to make sense. Do you follow me?" Charlie looked up at Sara who nodded, she understood, things were getting easier. She and Catherine were speaking, and dealing with the issues that were between them, and they both were accepting that they could both be part of Charlie's life.

"Not meaning to sound like a shrink but how does it make you feel?" Sara asked.

"Good, I feel good." Charlie said knowing that it wouldn't appease a therapist to get that answer but Sara got it and both brunettes started laughing.

- - -


	28. Chapter 27

Hello all, sorry for the gap between updates but you all know how things can all happen at once and you end up really busy.

Thanks to everyone who's reading, the end is getting ever closer.

- - - - -

Chapter 27

A few weeks later Charlie was back at Sara's and was planning a change, it was a big change but if was one that she was creating for herself, she had control now and she like that. The only problem was keeping it hidden from everyone else, people were being really overprotective of her, from Jeremy to Charles she was being watched over. She only just avoided being caught one afternoon when there was a knock on the door and Lindsey calling out with Catherine, she was going to their house for dinner. It was something she liked doing, each time she had dinner with them she learned a little more about them and where she came from and she was getting to love her younger sister and cousin. They adored her, she was a cool adult, she had better stories than their mothers and she had a better sense of humour.

- - -

Lindsey was telling Charlie about her school project on families when she made a request.

"So I know everything about everyone else so I can write everything on them. But the teacher wants something on a special family member, they want this family member to tell their own story but I need to write what makes them special. And my special person is you." Lindsey said to Charlie's astonishment. Catherine and Nancy were nicely surprised at this request and they thought it was a really good idea.

"Linds are you sure you don't want to have Catherine? I mean being a CSI is a really cool and special job, and you know your mum has a great story to tell." Charlie replied and Catherine blushed but she knew how determined and stubborn Lindsey was.

"So do you," Lindsey said, "You've turned your life around; you've been through so much, you've seen so much. You've got an Air Force Commendation Medal; you've worked hard to get into medical school." Lindsey added putting her cutlery down. "I want you as my special person because even though I've only known you and known of you for a short space of time you are an inspiration, you're an inspiration to me, Jeremy and everybody else. And you know what's best about it?" Lindsey asked and Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "You're my big sister." Lindsey finished with a big smile. Charlie couldn't say no to that, it had even brought a tear to her eyes.

- - -

The assignment made Charlie think, getting things down on paper would be a good idea, it'd be cathartic to see her background on paper. She was sat on the deck thinking about it when Catherine came and joined her; she had a smile on her face as she placed a glass of wine in front of Charlie.

"This is one of the few occasions where I agree with Lindsey 100, you're an inspiration, you're amazing, and you're my daughter." Catherine said placing an arm around Charlie. It was a big thing to do, they'd never hugged one another before, there were times when all Catherine had wanted was to give Charlie a hug but Charlie had never made a move towards it, but now Charlie leaned in and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. It was a perfect fit.

- - -

Nancy and Lilly watched the interaction from the kitchen; it had been something they'd both wanted to see. Both mother and daughter needed it and Grandmother and Auntie needed to see it, in the kitchen Nancy and Lilly mirrored Catherine and Charlie's pose whilst Jeremy and Lindsey sat watching TV.

"You know I'm glad we've got Charlie to look after everyone. She's smarter than the other women in my life." Jeremy said with a smirk earning a punch in the arm from Lindsey. "You know with this assignment you can make a list of things you want her to write about. You could get her to tell you everything." Jeremy mused and Lindsey sat up straight, the cogs in her mind turning.

"How old was she when she had her first kiss." Lindsey said and Jeremy rolled his eyes, he was thinking of the more gritty stuff. "Or how old she was when she did it." Lindsey added and Jeremy nodded.

- - -

Catherine and Charlie stayed as they were for a while, just feeling safe and relaxed. Charlie was so relaxed she dozed off with her head on her mothers shoulder and Catherine fell asleep too. Nancy came outside and spotted the pair both sound asleep and took a picture with her phone, it was a photograph for the whole family to cherish. She knew Catherine would love it as would Lindsey; the teenager was dying to have a photograph of her sister to show her friends. Since it was turning cold and she was about to leave Nancy woke the pair up.

"What time is it?" Charlie asked yawning.

"Midnight, Lindsey's in bed and I'll drop mum off on my way home." Nancy replied and Charlie stood up reaching for her crutch.

"I better get going, can I call a cab?" Charlie asked Catherine who was helping her stand.

"It's a Friday night you'll never get one now, why don't you stay over, there's plenty of room and I'll drop you home in the morning." Catherine suggested with a silent prayer that Charlie would say yes.

"Ok thanks, I'm too tired to go far anyway." Charlie replied and Nancy struggled to hide her smile, tonight was a night full of pleasant surprises.

- - -

Nancy, Jeremy and Lilly went home and Catherine showed Charlie to the spare room. Catherine stopped off by her room to get Charlie something to sleep in and a new toothbrush from the cabinet.

"You know where the bathroom is, there's fresh towels in there. And I'm down the hall if you need me." Catherine said, she felt a little awkward. She was trying not to mother Charlie too much as she didn't feel like she had the right to do so.

"Thanks." Charlie replied and Catherine nodded as she left her daughter alone. Charlie looked round at the room and thought about what it would have been like to grow up there instead of in various homes, she didn't have a proper home until Charles took her in and even then it felt strange. It was the same a Sara's place, it was her home but she never really felt like she belonged, but the room she was sat in, the house she was in strangely felt like home. She fell asleep with that thought in mind.

- - -

She woke up at about seven thirty and went downstairs to find Lindsey was already up. The teenager beamed when she saw her elder sister who was dressed in a pair of Catherine's old pyjamas, she looked like she'd always lived there and gone downstairs looking like that.

"You stayed over?" Lindsey asked excitedly, Charlie nodded and told Lindsey the details. "So I've been thinking about this assignment and I've come up with some questions I think you should answer." Lindsey said with a devious glint in her eye and Charlie knew straight away what the teenager was referring to.

"Oh, I get you perfectly little sister. How about I just tell you the answers and keep them between us?" Charlie suggested sitting down at the kitchen table and the teenager nodded in agreement.

- - -


	29. Chapter 28

Thanks to those who reviewed, here's the next instalment. After this there's only the final chapter to go.

---

Chapter 28

When Catherine entered the kitchen an hour later she found her two daughters sat at the kitchen table laughing and eating pancakes, it was a surreal sight for the CSI. She stood resting against the wall watching their interactions, listening to how they spoke to one another. Lindsey was eagerly listening to her sister and smiling, Catherine had actually noticed a great improvement in the teenagers behaviour since meeting her older sister, it seemed like she'd grown up. Watching her two daughters eating breakfast together was a sight she could easily get used to, it was a sight she should have seen before now, and it was a sight that she wanted to be part of.

"Hey you two any pancakes for me?" Catherine asked pouring herself a cup of coffee and joining them at the table.

"Mum Charlie makes the best pancakes ever." Lindsey replied pushing her plate towards her mother, Catherine tasted them and moaned with delight, they were _really_ good.

"Oh my god, how did you lean to make these like that?" Catherine asked batting Lindsey's hand away as she tried to reclaim her food.

"I honestly don't know, I'd just moved in with Charlie and Michelle and one morning I decided to make breakfast, I'd never really done it before. I found a cookbook telling me how to make them and I sort of followed that and made it up. One bite and they were hooked." Charlie replied blushing a little. "I don't make them often, but Linds wanted some so I offered to make them." Lindsey nodded enthusiastically; Charlie's pancakes were officially her new favourite food.

- - -

Nancy popped round about nine and saw mother and daughters looking like a proper family, she'd printed off the photograph and done a couple of copies. She offered to drop Charlie off home and as the brunette got out of her aunts car Nancy handed her the photograph.

"You really do belong with us, you're a Flynn." Nancy said as Charlie examined the photograph.

"And a whole lot more." Charlie sighed as she watched her aunt drive off. On her way in she picked up the mail and there was a letter from New York, she opened it on the spot and let out a scream of delight as Sara walked into the building carrying a load of groceries.

- - -

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Charlie exclaimed dropping her crutch and jumping up and down, Sara wondered what was going off. "I got in!" Charlie exclaimed enveloping her sister in a hug.

"Where, what and why?" Sara asked getting caught up in her sister's excitement.

"Let me make us some pancakes and I'll fill you in." Charlie smiled as Sara handed her the crutch.

- - -

Sara's mind was in overdrive as she watched Charlie make pancakes, the CSI had had a bad shift but she knew pancakes would make her feel better. The younger brunette seemed really relaxed as she moved around the kitchen and told Sara about the night she'd had at Catherine's. Sara examined the picture and decided there and then to ask Nancy for a copy for her and Charles, it was a good photo and she intended to put it up next to one of her and Charlie from a few months earlier. Ten minutes later the pair were sat on the balcony eating, Charlie could eat pancakes any time even after having some an hour earlier.

"What's in the letter?" Sara asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

"My acceptance into NYU Med School." Charlie answered like she was telling Sara what programme she was watching on the TV. Sara however nearly choked on the piece of pancake she had in her mouth, this was totally unexpected and her reaction showed it.

"Why? I mean things are good here now? You're getting on with Catherine and everyone, we're ok?" Sara was panicking and Charlie let her finish her ramble. A few minutes later she started to speak. The older brunette was worried about losing her younger sister, she couldn't help it but it was hard to fully accept that Charlie had a new family. Sara felt guilty for feeling this way but she couldn't help it and she told Charlie as much.

- - -

"I'm sorry Sara, I never meant to push you out or away," Charlie said putting her fork down, "You, Charles and the kids mean more to me than I can explain. You were my first family, you showed me love and taught me what it feels like to belong. And wherever I am you'll still play a big part in my life, biology doesn't change that."

"Then why move, things are great here for you." Sara sounded hurt and it made Charlie feel bad.

"I love it here, and you're right things are going great." Charlie said stopping Sara as she was about to interrupt. "But I haven't had any control over what has happened to me over recent months and I've hated it, it's been an emotional rollercoaster and it's finally slowed down." Charlie sighed and Sara nodded for her to continue. "I only ever wanted to know who I was, and where I belong." Catherine had told her about her father and that he'd died about twenty years earlier of a drug overdose, she'd been a little upset over it but she'd never really thought about him like she had Catherine. "I know who I am and that I belong with my family, biological and non biological. I have a proper history now; I have a mother, a grandmother, an aunt, a cousin and a kid sister as well as you guys. I know who I am and now I need to find my own way." Charlie paused and took a look at Sara who was listening carefully. "To find my own way I need to go away, Blake has given me enough to cover tuition and everything else I might need and I know he'd be happy for me going to New York."

"Why go?" Sara asked, there was sadness in her voice. Truth be told the older woman was on the verge of tears.

"Because I know I have a family to come back too, I have a family who loves me and who I love. And because it's what I want to do, I just hope you understand." Charlie said her voice was full of emotion. Sara put down her glass and took hold of Charlie's hand.

"I do," Was what Sara said, and she did get where Charlie was coming from, her reasons for coming to Las Vegas were similar, she was doing something for herself, making her own change. "But you know I'm scared of losing you, you're the most important person in my life, I used to imagine seeing you get married, helping you get ready and now I can't." Sara said standing up and going into the apartment before she started to cry. After a few moments Charlie followed her and she found Sara washing up.

"Why?" Charlie asked placing a hand on Sara's shoulder and making her turn around.

"Because Catherine will be there in my place." Was all Sara replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Says who?" Charlie asked starting to cry herself, "You're gonna be the one I'm gonna want there more than anyone. We're going to be crying as you touch up my make up and tell me how nice I look and how happy I'm gonna be." She wiped away a tear and Sara smiled,, "You've always been there and you always will, you're my big sister, my best friend." Charlie finished giving Sara a hug.

- - -

A week later Charlie decided to tell Catherine and everyone else that she was going to be moving to New York, she was having brunch with them one Sunday and decided that there and then was the best time.

"I'm moving med schools." Charlie announced smothering a bagel in cream cheese.

"Which one?" Nancy asked pouring a cup of coffee.

"NYU, I start this fall." Charlie replied, her stomach was doing summer salts.

"You're moving to New York?" Catherine asked not sure she'd heard things right.

"I thought you liked us! I don't want you to go!" Lindsey exclaimed getting up from the table and running upstairs, Nancy gave Catherine a nod before following the teenager to her room leaving mother and daughter to speak whilst sister tried to get sister calmed down.

- - -

Catherine was the first to speak; her words were carefully chosen as she didn't want to upset her eldest child.

"Is it what you want?" Catherine asked and Charlie nodded. "I won't pretend it's not shocked me. Part of me is thinking along the same lines as Lindsey, but you're an adult, you're approaching 26. You stopped needing a mother long before I caught sight of you at Sara's place." Catherine smiled, that day felt like a lifetime ago, both women had changed since then.

"But you know there are probably going to be lots of times in the future when I'm going to need one." Charlie started, "Like when I graduate med school I'm gonna want my mum watching me, and if I have a daughter of my own one day I'm gonna be ringing you for advice cos Sara's best with teenage versions of me." At that Catherine chuckled.

"Grandma, my own mother is going to just love being called a great grandma." She laughed but Charlie was deep in thought.

"I'm not leaving to hurt anyone, I'm leaving to make a fresh start, what I'm doing I'm doing for me. Sara understands, I just hope you do." Charlie said and Catherine gave her daughter a hug.

"I do and I know you'll do just great." Catherine said.

- - -


	30. Chapter 29

I seem to have been working on this bloody thing for ages, but we've finally come to the end.

A huge and heartfelt thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed over the last couple of months and I hope the ending doesn't let you down.

Until next time.

Emma

x

- - -

Chapter 29

Charlie spent the best part of an hour trying to get Lindsey to speak to her, and then it took a lot of patience to get Lindsey to understand her reasons for going to New York, and the promise of a sister's only weekend in the city finally won the teenager over. Truth be told the young blonde was scared her big sister would move away and never speak to her again, in a short space of time Lindsey had come to dote on Charlie and wanted to follow in her footsteps in a few years. She didn't want to say goodbye.

"Kiddo we won't be saying goodbye," Charlie pulled her sister into a hug on the bed, "We'll be saying see you in the holidays, or I'll see you this weekend when you come to visit me. I've only just gotten used to not being the youngest; I'm not going to give it up now." Charlie smiled and so did Lindsey. "You're stuck with me now whether you like it or not. You're going to be calling me up in a year's time moaning that mum doesn't like your boyfriend." Charlie stopped speaking then, she realised what she'd said and so had Lindsey, she'd referred to Catherine as mum and mum had heard as she was stood at the door listening to their conversation.

"Mum is going to love my boyfriends." Lindsey laughed punching her sister on her good arm only to get one back.

"She'll pretend she does but then she'll call me and tell me she hates him. She's our mum and no man is good enough for her two girls. She and Sara will be busy running background checks on them to make sure they've got no skeletons in their closet." Charlie said hitting Lindsey with a pillow just as her younger sister was about to attack her with one.

"No man at all." Catherine said from her position at the door. "Charlie will be coming back you know honey." Catherine went and sat on the other side of Lindsey.

"And besides, September's ages away, we've got a whole summer together before I go." Charlie said to her sister who smiled brightly. "And you know you can call me whenever you want for whatever you want, I'm always gonna be here for you, I promise." Charlie placed her hand over her heart as she said it.

- - -

Charlie did Lindsey's assignment for her and the teenager landed an A which she was very proud of, Charlie's paper was called who are you and everyone in the family wanted to read it.

_Who are you? – Charlotte Flynn._

_Who am I? It's a question I've asked myself a thousand and one times at least, more so than ever in recent months. I've been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions and experiences that have brought me to where I am now. I've seen and done a lot, gotten into trouble and I hope have done some good over the years. I grew up in care; my mother put me up for adoption just after I was born. She was young, scared and she did what she thought was for the best, she left me with two things, a name and a teddy bear who I call Flynn. I spent my first 3 years in Seattle with an adopted family before they moved to San Francisco and after having their own baby I ended up back in the system with a bad reputation, they'd told the social workers I was a danger to the baby to get rid of me and it was something I got stuck with, in one fell swoop I became a problem child. I never stood a chance of being adopted again. I quickly learned that the only person I could trust and depend on was myself. I was treat like crap so I acted like it, I treat people how they treated me. It wasn't a good place to be, I was lost and alone. I only ever wanted to have a family and a normal life. What I got was bounced around the foster care system like a human shaped basketball; it wasn't a great way to grow up, actually even that's a huge understatement._

_I ran away when I was 11 and it was the best move I ever made, I was found by a young cop called Charles Grant and after giving me a cheese sandwich he gave me his love, protection and friendship. A few years later he even gave me a home. After I got into trouble when I was 15 another person entered my life, a CSI Sara Sidle, she got my background and got my attitude, she also got my love and respect. Sara and Charles saved me from becoming a statistic, without them I wouldn't be where I am today. They gave me a chance and I will never be able to tell them just how grateful I am or how much I love them. They were my first family; they gave me my first home. They gave me the strength to go on to be who I am today, and they gave me the support I needed when my biological family made an appearance in my life._

_The police have always had a role in my life, the police officer who escorted me home from school when I fought with a older boy when I was seven. It was a police officer who found me and loved me. It was a CSI who became my friend and sister. It was a cop who put me in the path of my CSI mother. Unbeknown to myself and Sara she'd been working along side my biological mother for years and never realised until I was arrested for breaking into my sisters place (which by the way was a huge misunderstanding which we now laugh at). My mother processed the scene and collected the blood evidence that was a partial match to her. _

_I freaked out when I found everything out, I didn't know what to think feel or do. I was terrified of her rejecting me again and I was terrified of my family rejecting me because I had another family. I was stupid to think that but it was how I felt. My mother finally came to be part of my life after I spent an evening drinking with a woman who turned out to be my aunt. When it was revealed who she was I stumbled back and was hit by a car. My recovery healed me in many ways and it's an accident I'm actually glad happened, although I'm not sure my family agree with me._

_I came face to face with my mother; I met my sister and grandmother. I came to realise who I was and where I was from. I felt things I never thought possible. In a few short weeks I came to adore my sister, I came to know how to annoy my cousin, how my grandmother and aunt like their coffee, and how hard it was for my mother to give me up and watch Lindsey grow up knowing she'd missed everything with me. A few months ago when we met she realised and accepted that I didn't need a mother, but we've eventually started for forge a relationship which I hope will continue to grow. At the same time my relationship with my first family have gotten stronger, my elder sister and I get on better than ever and she's got someone to moan to when I annoy her. Looking at pictures of my family I realise how many people I have to love and how many love me and I realise how I've got what I've always wanted and how lucky I am._

_In a few months I'm moving to New York to start a new chapter in my life, this is a move that shocked many of my family but they've come to understand my reasons for it. I know and they know that I'll be back to see them because I'm part of them. I know who I am; I'm Catherine's daughter, Lilly's granddaughter, Nancy's niece, Jeremy's cousin. I'm Michelle's sister in law, auntie to Flynn, Morgan and Laura. I'm the younger sister of Sara and Charles and I'm Lindsey's big sister. I'm part of a family, I'm loved and I am happy. I am Charlotte Catherine Flynn, I'm Charlie._

- - -

Epilogue

The next few months were busy but in a good way, there were no more shocks or accidents. Sara and Catherine worked together to pull off a surprise 26th birthday party for Charlie, they did it without telling Lindsey because she'd blabbed every secret she'd ever been told to her elder sister, she couldn't help herself. Charlie went on holiday with her biological family to Disneyland for the first time ever; she had more fun than Lindsey and Jeremy who argued that there were too old and mature for such a holiday. Catherine commented that it was like Charlie was the youngest but her happiness was infectious, it was a holiday that none of them would ever forget.

- - -

The summer passed all too quickly and September arrived, as Charlie packed up her belongings she looked at the increasing number of faces that were in the photos. Ten years earlier there was barely anyone to go in them, now there literally were dozens. It made her feel really good. Finally she finished packing and went out to where Sara was waiting; the older woman was looking at the photograph that now took pride of place on the mantelpiece. It showed Catherine Charlie and Sara at Charlie's birthday party, it was a good photograph and the looks on each of their faces showed what they'd been through to get there.

"I'm ready." Charlie said and they left the apartment.

- - -

At the airport they were greeted by everyone, Lindsey was inconsolable about the thought of her sister leaving.

"Ok kiddo the weekend before Halloween you're coming to stay with me remember? Our girlie weekend." At this Lindsey smiled and gave her sister a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." Lindsey said.

"Me too Linds, me too. Now it's your job to keep me up to date on everything, I expect regular emails." Lindsey nodded and Charlie turned to face Catherine and Sara.

"So this is it, I'm off to New York." Charlie mused as Sara enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Call us when you get there, be careful, and watch your purse." Sara said.

"Don't talk to strangers, mind my manners, I know the drill sis." Charlie replied.

"I know, and I'll be out in a few weeks so expect to be fussed over then." Sara said letting Charlie go.

"Do everything your sister said, work hard and you know I'm only a flight away, we all are." Catherine said giving her eldest a kiss.

"I know mum, I'll see you soon." Charlie smiled and so did Catherine.

"I love you baby." Catherine said wiping away a tear.

"Love you too, I love you all." Charlie went to walk through to the departure lounge. "New York here I come." She said blowing them all a kiss as she walked through.

- - -

"I can't believe she's gone." Lindsey said a few minutes later.

"Don't worry Linds; one thing about Charlie is she'll always come back." Sara replied.

"Sort of like a boomerang or a dog you throw a stick for." Lindsey joked.

"Yeah but even though she'll be coming back to her mother and her sisters I'm not sure I'm ready for her to be bringing a daughter back yet." Catherine mused and Sara laughed.

"Grandma Catherine, it does have a nice ring doesn't it?" Sara chuckled and so did Lindsey as they walked out of the airport and Charlie waited to board the plane for her new start.

The End


End file.
